


Adrinette April 2020

by macaronsforchat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aspik - Freeform, Banana Noir, F/M, Life Swap, Magic AU, Multimouse, These two are adorable, a little bit of angst here and there, bananoir - Freeform, lots of fluff, marinettechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/macaronsforchat
Summary: A collection of prompts for Adrinette April 2020! They'll be single chapter one-shots, and none of the plots are interconnected. Enjoy and please leave a review!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 248
Kudos: 282





	1. Day 1 - Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wants to repay Marinette for the prank he pulled with a prank of a different kind.

“Bro, I don’t know about this,” Nino admitted, staring at Adrien and watching his face fall.

“Really? Do you think she won’t like it, like last time?” he wondered, a frown growing on his face. 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Nino told him, adjusting the rim of his hat and trying to figure out how to make him understand, almost wanting to laugh at the situation.

“So she _will_ like it! Good, because she should be here any second!” Adrien grinned, turning to peek around the corner and out of the school doors.

Nino decided to let the situation play out instead of interfering, knowing not too much harm would come from it. 

It was only a few minutes before the last bell was going to ring, and Marinette appeared in front of the school, looking rushed as always. Before she could finish up the stairs, Alya called her name, just as Adrien planned. 

“Marinette! Over here,” Alya called, and Marinette looked up to see her best friend holding a wrapped gift box. She stopped dead in her tracks. 

“What’s this?” she wondered, both Adrien and Nino listening from around the corner. 

“I don’t know, girl! It was left at my doorstep and had a note to give it to you on the front steps of the school,” she relayed, and Marinette was silent for a few seconds. Adrien wished he could see her face, if only to make sure she wasn’t annoyed by such a thing. 

“Is this a prank?” Marinette asked, and Adrien wanted to cheer. Those were exactly the words he wanted to hear. 

“I have no clue,” Alya replied. “But you should open it!”

“What? No! I don’t even know who it’s from,” Marinette reminded her.

“What if it’s from a secret admirer? Or from _Adrien?_ ” her best friend suggested, and Marinette snorted. 

“But it’s not my birthday or anything! And Adrien? Why would he give me a gift?” she wondered.

“Just open it! I’m dying to see what it is!” Alya exclaimed, and Marinette gave in. 

“Okay, okay,” she sighed, beginning to open the gift. When she finally had, she blinked rapidly, confused. 

“A sewing kit?” she wondered aloud. 

“Weren’t you saying you needed a new one?” Alya asked, then squeaked. “It has to be someone in class, Mari!” 

“Do you think so? No, it can’t be! It’s just a coincidence,” she spoke, shaking her head and feeling very perplexed about the whole thing. 

Adrien grinned, signaling for Nino and him to get going. They both headed upstairs to Ms. Bustier’s class to wait for what Adrien had planned next.

When the girls walked through the door, just after the bell rang, Ms. Bustier stopped them.

“I’m sorry we’re late, Ms. Bustier,” Marinette apologized, but Ms. Bustier shook her head.

“This was on my desk this morning with instructions to deliver it to you,” their teacher explained, handing Marinette another gift of about the same size as the first.

“For me?” Marinette asked incredulously, looking stunned. Ms. Bustier nodded, handing it to her with a smile. Adrien tried not to smile too widely, seeing Marinette’s features soften as she opened the second gift. 

“Girl, that’s the most Marinette-esque pin cushion I’ve ever seen,” Alya commented as Marinette admired the pink and white polka-dotted cushion. 

Ms. Bustier asked them to head to their seats as Adrien ducked his head, happier than he thought he would be. This prank was definitely going better than the last one. 

As the day progressed, Marinette got three more gifts. In her locker before gym, she received a new pair of fabric scissors, the best money could buy. At lunch, the principal came to deliver a brand new, top of the line sewing machine. That one had Marinette speechless. Adrien was extremely proud of himself. 

Finally, after school was out, there was one last gift. 

Adrien followed after Marinette and Alya, listening to Marinette go through the possibilities of what was going on, laughing to himself when she thought it might be an “anonymous gift-giving Akuma.”

As Alya parted ways with Marinette, Adrien made his move.

“Hey, Marinette!” he called, watching her freeze, slowly turning to meet his gaze. 

“Hey,” she drew out, laughing nervously. Adrien wondered if she was wary of another gift.

“All those gifts today were crazy, huh?” he commented, and she glanced down at her new sewing machine. 

“Yes!” she squeaked out, laughing again. Adrien chuckled lightly, holding his hands behind his back.

“Well, someone asked me to give you something as well,” he said, watching her eyes widen.

“R-really?” she stuttered, her cheeks flushing slightly. “Are they trying to kill me?” 

“No no, Marinette,” he assured her, wondering why she’d gotten so nervous at his arrival. 

He pulled the final present out from behind his back, and she furrowed her eyebrows as he handed it to her.

Marinette stared down at it. It wasn’t wrapped, the small ticket gently wiggling in Marinette’s shaky hands. 

“Is this…” she breathed out as she read what was printed on the ticket. “To--to Gabriel Agreste’s fa-fa-fashion show?”

“Yeah! It’s on the 19th,” he said, pointing to the date on the ticket with a big smile. He looked back up at her, seeing her face had lost all color.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” he asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder so she wouldn’t fall over. 

“Y-yeah, I’m just…” she trailed off, staring down at the ticket in disbelief. After a few seconds, she looked up at him, back at the ticket, and then back into his eyes. He knew she was more than smart enough to figure it out.

“Who asked you to give this to me?” she wondered, and he grinned, taking in a big breath.

“Actually, I decided to give it to you! All of these gifts today were a prank to apologize for that horrible prank I played on you at the Grévin Wax Museum,” he explained, watching her eyes widen again. “I’m really sorry about that, Marinette, but I hope you’ll accept all my gifts.”

He watched the gears turn in her head and the blush decorate her cheeks. He found himself taking note of how many freckles dotted her cheeks when she spoke once more.

“I forgive you, Adrien,” she smiled, and he sighed out in relief.

“I’m really glad,” he smiled back, and she looked away quickly, back down at the ticket. 

“I can’t thank you enough,” she said, looking up at him. 

“You’re welcome, Marinette!” he grinned at her, seeing her cheeks flush again and wondering why. Before he could think about asking, the silver car that was always waiting for him honked impatiently.

“I hope you enjoy all your gifts. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Adrien spoke as he began to walk to the car. He waved goodbye to her, seeing her still look completely surprised. 

He smiled to himself the whole way home, overjoyed that Marinette still thought of him as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are the cutest
> 
> just an fyi, I haven't written a lot in a few years, so I'll be pretty rusty, but I'm really excited to work really hard this month!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! I really liked writing this one. let me know what you thought!
> 
> also, you can follow me on tumblr! [@macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	2. Day 2 - #Marinette Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette falls asleep in class yet again, Alya suggests participating in the Marinette Challenge.

“Thank you all for being dedicated students. I hope today’s review helps you,” Ms. Bustier smiled, packing up her things. 

The sun was low in the sky when the class finished up their after-school math review. Many of the students from Adrien’s class attended, but others were confident that the upcoming final wouldn’t be a problem. 

As Adrien put away his tablet, he heard Alya chuckle from behind him. 

“I can’t believe this girl,” she sighed, and Adrien smiled knowingly to himself. 

About halfway through the review, Marinette had fallen asleep in her seat, her head on the desk. Ms. Bustier had noticed, but she decided to let her rest, knowing that Marinette was always busy with something. 

Adrien turned to look back at Marinette, seeing her eyelids delicately closed and her lips slightly parted. He noticed her gentle breathing just as Alya looked down at him.

“Wanna do the Marinette Challenge?” she asked, looking mischievous. Nino chuckled, staring at his girlfriend.

“The what?” he wondered, and Alya rolled her eyes.

“I made an Insta post about it a while back, remember? It’s where we pose around a sleeping classmate?” she reminded him, gesturing to Marinette. 

“Right. Sorry, Als,” he said, and Adrien perked up.

“We should do it! It was so fun last time,” Rose cooed, and Alix nodded. 

Soon enough, everyone was posed around Marinette, making funny faces and giving the sleeping girl bunny ears. They had Ms. Bustier take the photo, all of them giggling to themselves. 

“I’ve gotta be getting home, or my mom will freak,” Alya stated, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “You coming, Nino?” Her boyfriend stood up to follow her out, but his eyes lingered on Adrien, still on the bench next to Marinette, where he’d posed for the photo. 

“You going home, bro?” Nino asked, turning back to look at him. 

“I’m gonna stay here until she wakes up,” he told his friend, smiling at the two of them. The couple gave each other a knowing look as the rest of their classmates filed out of the room, talking amongst themselves. When the noise died down, Alya shot Adrien a wink.

“Make sure she gets home safe, got it?” she asked, turning to go. Adrien nodded, smiling and giving them a small wave as they left. 

Adrien turned to look back at Marinette, seeing she hadn’t moved at all. He smiled gently, wondering why she was always so exhausted. He felt the same way, but he had a good reason. Being a superhero didn’t really allow for an ample amount of sleep. But Marinette? She wasn’t a superhero. 

The setting sun cast light through her hair and around all her soft edges, making it seem like she was glowing. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her, forgetting everywhere he needed to be and everything else he needed to be doing. Just being there with her felt right. It felt important. 

He was just about to doze off himself when her eyes fluttered open, her gaze locking onto his almost immediately. 

“Adrien?” she spoke softly, lifting her head to stretch and yawn. “What’s going on?” she wondered, and Adrien noticed the lack of stammering. 

“You fell asleep during math review,” he spoke, wondering why he couldn’t stop smiling. She looked at him in disbelief.

“I did?” When he nodded in reply, she sighed, holding her head in her hands. 

“I stayed behind to make sure you’d get home okay,” he told her, watching her cheeks flush lightly, her eyes looking back at his through her eyelashes. 

“You didn’t h-have to do that,” she said, playing with the end of one of her pigtails. 

“I didn’t mind, really,” he told her, shrugging and grabbing his bag. “But I should get going now.”

She hurriedly put away her tablet, picking up her backpack and tripping over her feet as she stood up. She laughed nervously, but he waited patiently by the door, watching her with a silent smile. He was never bored around Marinette.

“Will your dad be mad?” she wondered when they reached the front doors to the school. 

“Probably, but I’m used to it,” he told her, seeing his bodyguard waiting in the car by the curb.

“Thanks a-again, Adrien,” she said, turning and giving him a stiff smile. He let himself feel happy; Marinette would get home safely, and he got to spend more time out of the house, with a really good friend. He couldn’t find it in himself to care too much about his father’s anger. 

He gave her a smile, a truly content one.

“Anything for you, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i can't with these two
> 
> i thought writing adrinette would be hard, but I feel like I'm getting more comfortable as I go. let me know what you thought!
> 
> also, you can follow me on tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	3. Day 3 - Multimouse and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tikki falls ill, Marinette needs to find another way to talk to Adrien face to face.

Marinette held her head in her hands, staring at her floorboards in disbelief. 

“Tikki, I’m so sorry,” she spoke, feeling terrible. Her kwami smiled up at her, the small frame of her body pressing into the pillow.

“Marinette, I’m okay. I just need to rest,” she told her, but it didn’t soothe her worries. 

Ever since Marinette had become the new Guardian, she’d been using a lot more nervous energy than before. She was always worried that Hawkmoth would attack her parents, the bakery, her house, her school. Marinette had found a decent hiding spot for the Miracle Box, but it still wasn’t good enough. She couldn’t sleep at night, always trying to think of a better place to keep it. 

In result, being Ladybug was also tiring. Chat Noir had noticed how worried she was all the time, and it took a toll on Tikki too. Marinette was at a loss for what to do in general, but that night, she was particularly in distress. 

She’d been to see Adrien the past few nights as Ladybug. He’d been unable to come to school because of photoshoots and business lately, so Ladybug pretended that “a classmate” had told her that Adrien needed some company. She hadn’t been able to find a reason not to keep visiting him, until Tikki became weak. Her kwami wasn’t completely supportive of the use of her Miraculous for personal reasons, and that added to Tikki’s exhaustion. She knew she couldn’t keep putting her kwami through it. 

Marinette wanted to let Adrien know that Ladybug wouldn’t be coming anymore, but she couldn’t do it as Ladybug, and she _definitely_ couldn’t do it as Marinette.

Tikki shivered a little, turning to curl up more. Marinette felt her heart ache, wishing there was something she could do. If only she knew how to heal kwamis, like Master Fu had. 

“You could use another Miraculous,” Tikki suggested weakly, and Marinette wanted to immediately dismiss the idea. But as she thought it through, it wasn’t a bad option. It would still be using a Miraculous for personal reasons, but she would be putting an end to it after that night. She wished she’d listened to Tikki sooner. 

Her mind began running through which Miraculous to use, glancing near her hiding place for the Miracle Box. The Mouse Miraculous immediately came to mind, but again, her mind wanted to rule that out. Then again, only Chat Noir knew who was behind the mask, not Adrien. She worried she would stutter and stammer around him like usual, but knowing her mask would hide her identity calmed her down slightly. 

She quietly took the Miracle Box out from its hiding spot, glancing out her windows just to make sure no one was watching her. She removed the Mouse Miraculous, safely putting the box back where it belonged. 

She fastened the necklace around her neck, moving back over to Tikki.

“I hope you feel better soon, Tikki. Please forgive me,” she sighed, and Tikki smiled, lifting herself to touch Marinette’s cheek.

“Of course I forgive you, Marinette,” she spoke softly, laying back down. Marinette smiled in return, wanting more than anything to see her back to her usual, cheerful self. 

“Stay safe, Tikki. I’ll be back soon,” she spoke, and Tikki drifted off to sleep. 

“Mullo, get squeaky!” Marinette exclaimed, feeling a rush of energy flood over her. 

Within minutes of letting herself jump from her balcony, she was at Adrien’s house, staring into his window. She could vaguely make him out, sitting on his bed. He looked like he was waiting, his leg bouncing and his eyes wandering. Waiting for Ladybug. 

In one quick motion, she leapt to his open window, barely making a noise. But he heard her, and his eyes widened as he stood abruptly. 

She almost lost her composure but tried to keep her cool. He was wearing sweatpants and a Ladybug t-shirt, his hair slightly tousled. 

As Ladybug, just last night, she’d told him he didn’t need to dress up for her arrival. Marinette couldn’t believe that he’d worn that shirt if he thought he’d be seeing Ladybug herself that night. 

“Ma-Multimouse?” he asked, looking completely shocked. She stepped down into his room, giving him a small smile. 

“Hello. I’m sorry to intrude,” she spoke, holding her hands behind her back nervously. She felt exposed using a different Miraculous, and even more so while standing in the middle of her crush’s room. 

“No, it’s okay,” he smiled, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. “What are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Ladybug sent me with a message,” she answered, and his eyes lit up at her alter ego’s mention. But seeing how excited he was to see her made her heart pump faster, and she forgot what she’d planned to say.

“Okay, go ahead,” he smiled, looking at her expectantly. 

“I, uh, well,” she struggled, glancing at the floor.

“Her kwami,” she started, and Adrien tilted his head a little bit, looking confused. “The magical being who gives her Ladybug’s powers,” she continued, and he nodded. She found herself feeling proud, knowing that Adrien had become Aspik and was well aware of what a kwami was but still keeping his identity a secret. 

“Has fallen ill,” she finished, and Adrien immediately looked distraught. 

“What?” His eyes seared into her own, and she felt a blush start to rise on her cheeks. She let herself pace around to help calm her nerves. She could do this. 

“Ladybug is h-having a rough time nowadays,” she continued, cursing herself for letting a stutter through. Although as she looked to Adrien, she saw his eyes had softened. 

“And she needs to let her kwami rest, so she won’t be able to visit you,” Multimouse spoke, the last few words coming out in a rush. As she looked up at her crush to see his reaction, she noticed a blush had spread over his cheeks.

“Oh! She told you about that?” he choked out, sounding embarrassed. Marinette immediately blushed as well, turning her head to laugh nervously.

“She just said that she’d been coming to check on you, that’s all,” she got out quickly, stealing a glance at him as he sighed out in relief. She couldn’t tell him that she knew that Ladybug had kissed his cheek every night before she’d left his room. She couldn’t tell him that she’d wanted so badly to stay.

“Oh, right,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. She stole another glance at him as he straightened himself again and breathed out. “Is she okay?” he asked, and she turned to look at him, wanting to wrap herself in the warmth in his eyes for her. 

“She’s okay, she’s just…” she trailed off, not knowing a single word that could describe how she was feeling. 

“Whatever it is, tell her I believe in her,” he said resolutely, his emerald eyes staring right at her. Her heart was pounding, and the only thoughts in her mind were of how much she cared about him, no matter what identity she assumed. How could she stop visiting him when being a superhero was the only way she could speak real sentences around him?

“I will, Adrien,” she smiled back at him, feeling her heart lighten. 

“Thank you for coming by,” he smiled back, making her heart soar even more. 

“No problem. I’ll see you around,” she told him, forcing herself to begin to leave. 

“Goodbye!” he called as she jumped from the window ledge, soaring over the streets of the city once more. 

_“I believe in her.”_ His words echoed through her mind, and she truly felt like she was flying. 

When she had returned home and detransformed, she laid down in bed, seeing that Tikki was still asleep. 

As she stared up at the stars through her balcony’s hatch, she realized that she needed to believe in herself too. For her own sake and for all of Paris. 

She also realized that her feelings for Adrien wouldn’t go away that easily. She knew that hiding behind a transformation wasn’t the best way to get close to him. She needed to strengthen her resolve and really get to know him as herself, as Marinette. 

The thought made her heart stutter, but even as she fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be another crazy day, she knew everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love multimouse y'all <3
> 
> thank you all for reading! i hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you thought!
> 
> also, you can follow me on tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day 4 - Hand Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has one of her clumsier days, or so she thinks.

Marinette knew she was clumsy. Everyone else knew it too. Careless? Maybe sometimes, when she wasn’t in her spotted spandex. But that day, she couldn’t figure out why she was _so_ clumsy and _so_ careless. It shocked her. 

From the moment she got to school, she was nervous. Adrien had greeted her at the door, and though it made her heart soar, she was stumbling over her words as usual. 

As they walked to their first class together, Marinette clumsily let her hand brush his, _twice._ She felt mortified even though she apologized and he gave her the brightest smile. It was hard to feel bad when he smiled at her like that, but Marinette kept surprising herself. 

Adrien sat down before her when they got to class, but Marinette tripped on the stair next to his seat, his hand shooting out faster than she could comprehend to catch her. His arm stretched across her upper abdomen and gently held the arm farthest from him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, her head turning to look at him and wondering how his reflexes had been so quick, realizing how he was holding her. She stepped backwards out of his grasp, smiling.

“Yes, thank you,” she spoke, blushing as she sat down at her seat. 

For the rest of the school day, things like that _kept_ happening. 

During their physics project together, she found her hands bumping his way too much, her apologies numbering too high to count. He always just gave her a soft smile and an “it’s okay, Marinette.” 

At lunch, Adrien stood right behind her in line. She tried to be more careful, but he made her so nervous. She almost tripped once, and Adrien offered to help again, making her heart flutter. 

When they were finished in line, he gently stopped her from leaving with a hand on her shoulder.

“Can I carry your lunch tray, Marinette? We can sit together,” he suggested with a blinding smile. Her knees felt weak, but she managed to nod. He moved his hand to rest over her’s, smoothly shifting her tray into his free hand. 

Alya, Nino, Adrien, and her all sat next to each other that day, but Marinette couldn’t stop replaying his words in her head. She couldn’t believe how kind and gentlemanly he was. Even still, she couldn’t meet his eyes, even when her foot accidentally brushed his under the table.

During gym, their class was playing badminton. Marinette excelled at everything in gym class when she tried, but she didn’t want to stand out or seem suspiciously strong. 

Adrien offered to be on her team against Mylène and Ivan, and she couldn’t help but agree, not wanting to turn down the chance to see him in his gym uniform if she could. 

When Marinette purposefully missed her shots a few times, Adrien called for a time out.

“Can I help you out, Marinette? You look like you have a lot of potential for this game,” he spoke, walking over to her. 

“Uh, sure!” she smiled, and he smiled right back. 

“Here, let me show you how to hold the racquet,” he said, moving to stand behind her. He gently directed her hands onto the handle, his own hands covering her’s.

“You wanna keep a tight grip like this, and swing with the wrist,” he told her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. She blushed intensely and tried to remember to breathe. 

“Thanks, Adrien,” she got out as he pulled away from her, the skin on her hands tingling where he’d touched her. She’d never been in such close contact with him so much in one day, and it was beginning to make her brain feel fuzzy. More than usual, at least. 

At the end of the day, she was glad to be able to go home and clear her head. She started down the stairs in the courtyard of the school, gripping the railing tightly in an effort not to fall. When she made it down safely, she heard a lot of her classmates coming out of the locker room to her left. 

A few seconds later, a hand was on her left shoulder, Adrien appearing at her side. 

“Hey!” he grinned, letting his hand fall back to his side as he came to stand in front of her. 

“Hi, Adrien,” she said a little too slowly, cautious of doing something careless again. 

“So,” he started, glancing up at seemingly nothing and reaching to adjust his bag’s strap on his shoulder. She tilted her head, not used to seeing him at a loss for words. 

“Well, you see,” he started again, sighing out gently. He finally returned her gaze, both their cheeks lighting up pink. They both looked away, and Adrien cleared his throat absentmindedly. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“Marinette, I’ve noticed you’ve been pretty stressed and busy lately,” he stated, looking determined to get out what he wanted to say. 

Marinette’s eyes went wide, and she was surprised yet again.

“You have?” she asked, and he nodded right away. 

“I wanted to try and help, and I remembered reading somewhere that physical contact reduces stress and anxiety,” he told her, her cheeks turning rosy once more. “I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable at all.” He looked to her, her heart just beginning to soar. 

“No! You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable,” she responded, feeling her heart in her throat. “You did that mor fee? I mean, for me?” His eyes softened again as he nodded. 

“Of course, Marinette. You’re awesome! You always help everyone, so I wanted to try and help you,” he smiled, and she couldn’t help the happiness that spread to her fingertips. 

“Wow, I, thank you,” she smiled, looking up at him in adoration. He searched both her eyes, then smiled and moved in to hug her, bending down. She tensed up, his arms enveloping her.

“You’re welcome, Marinette,” he said against her, letting her go shortly afterwards. He gave her a small wave goodbye as he walked off, leaving her heart racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i really can't handle how cute they are
> 
> thank you all for reading! let me know what you thought!
> 
> as always, you can follow me on tumblr too! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	5. Day 5 - Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a project about statues at the Louvre, Marinette remembers something she'd rather not.

As Marinette stared up at the towering statue, she felt someone’s eyes on her. She figured it was probably Alya, so she kept taking notes for her research project. 

The Louvre wasn’t as crowded that day as she’d expected, which made it a lot easier to concentrate. Ms. Bustier was wandering around and making sure everyone was working, but she could hear Alix and Kim running around somewhere in the vicinity. 

Marinette had just finished a sloppy sentence in her notebook about marble when she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned to greet Alya, but she found Adrien instead.

“Hi, Marinette,” he smiled, carrying his bag on his shoulder and his notebook in his other hand. 

“Oh, hey!” she said, turning back around. She quickly wondered if she’d be able to concentrate on her assignment with him there so close to her. 

As he moved to stand next to her, both of them studying the statue, Marinette remembered the incident at the Grévin Wax Museum. Thinking of how much she’d embarrassed herself in front of him made her spine crawl, a blush rising up into the tips of her ears.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” he suddenly asked, and she realized he’d seen her squirm under the pressure of that memory.

“Oh, yeah, I’m just,” she started, looking at his worried expression. “I’m just thinking about how I’m sorry for thinking you were a statue that one time,” she finished, pulling her gaze from his so she wouldn’t see his reaction. She was glad she’d gotten that sentence out without a hitch.

“I’m sorry, too,” he spoke, and she let herself look back at him, seeing only a soft stare in return. 

As Marinette thought about the whole situation one more time, the hilarity of it rang through her mind, and she let out a small laugh. She thought she might’ve given him the wrong idea by laughing at his apology, but he let out a laugh as well, his lighthearted countenance quelling her anxiety.

They both turned back to the statue, Adrien taking notes as they stood there in comfortable silence, which Marinette was surprised by but welcomed nonetheless. 

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, watching his concentration remain steady. She felt her heart hiccup as she thought about how she’d stroked his face, how she’d been close enough to smell him, how close she’d been to kissing him. 

Adrien must have felt her eyes on him, his own breaking from his previous focus to look back at her. She didn’t look away, and he didn’t either, her heart fluttering and wondering how green could be such a rich and beautiful color. 

He was the first to pull away, scratching the back of his neck as he turned his back to her. Marinette blinked in surprise as she thought she’d seen him blushing, but she quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light. 

“There’s a really cool piece over here,” he said, gesturing around the corner. He glanced back at her briefly, and she smiled. 

“Let’s check it out!” she spoke, following him through the museum.

At the end of the day, Marinette didn’t feel so much shame when she remembered what had happened. Because of it all, she learned how kindhearted and good natured her crush could be.

Even if he was in love with another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! this one kinda stumped me, but I think I'm happy with how it turned out
> 
> follow me on tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	6. Day 6 - Aspik and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't escape the memories of his time as Aspik, so he sets out to make some new ones.

Adrien stared at the bracelet on his left wrist, feeling a wave of despair crawl through his veins. It had felt like so long since he’d used the Snake Miraculous, but in reality, it hadn’t been long enough.

As Chat Noir, he’d told Ladybug that Adrien wanted to talk to her. Although scary and a little embarrassing, Adrien had asked her, as the new Guardian, to lend him the Snake Miraculous. It hurt to think about all the times he failed to save her. 

_25,913 times._

He placed a hand on the bracelet, covering it from his view. He moved to take it off, ready to give it back and never think about it again, but he knew he couldn’t do that. The months he spent trying to save the love of his life wouldn’t go away so easily. 

Adrien had told Ladybug that he wanted to go out and make new memories with the Miraculous, hopefully to try and counteract all of the nightmares he kept having. He was constantly reliving his failure. 

Ladybug had agreed, to his surprise, and handed over the Miraculous to him. He’d sat in his room thinking for too long after that, but remembering the caring look Ladybug had given him, he finally decided to give it a try. 

“Sass, scales slither!” he exclaimed, feeling the familiar suit rise to cover him once more. Plagg rose from his position on the bed, looking over his chosen. 

“How does it feel?” he asked, and Adrien looked up at him.

“Asphyxiating,” he admitted, feeling slightly short of breath. He knew he needed to get out of his head, but he needed time. He could give himself that much. 

He pushed his window open, glancing back at Plagg and seeing him look slightly worried. He would never admit to it of course. But knowing he cared made it a little easier to breathe.

“Stay safe, Plagg,” Adrien said before jumping to the nearest rooftop. 

As he ran through the city, he wanted to imagine that he was Chat Noir instead. But again, he knew he needed to face this fear and stop running away from it. He let himself feel terrified, he let himself curl up, he let himself hyperventilate. And when he was done, he reminded himself, over and over, that he would never be put in the exact same situation again. 

By the time he felt like he could breathe again, the moon was high in the sky. He glanced around and realized he was near the school, about to turn around and head back home. He didn’t feel better, but he no longer felt horrified at the thought of transforming into that suit. That was a step in the right direction, and even just that step had exhausted him.

As he took one last look at the Paris skyline, he noticed Marinette’s balcony, and there she was standing against the railing. Her body language seemed tense, and she was looking around, as if searching for something.

Adrien was torn; he didn’t want to dump his problems on Marinette, but he wanted to make good memories as Aspik. Marinette was amazing, and Adrien knew that. If anyone could help him start to feel better with the Snake Miraculous, it was her. 

He made his tired body move towards her, his feet deftly landing on her railing. He realized right then, as she jumped back in surprise, that she had no idea who he was under the mask. He didn’t have a good excuse ready as to why he was there. 

“Sorry,” he got out hoarsely, and she calmed down a little.

“Hello,” she spoke dubiously, staring at him warily. 

“I don’t mean to intrude. I know you don’t know me, but you seem worried,” he told her, watching her eyes become concerned. 

“Yeah, um, I am,” she nodded, not meeting his eyes. “It’s my friend, Adrien.” He tried not to let himself be surprised, watching her closely.

“Is he okay?” he wondered, stepping down off her railing and onto the balcony.

“I don’t know,” she spoke softly, resting her chin in her hand as she leaned against the railing, turning away from him. She glanced up at the moon. “He hasn’t been himself lately. He hasn’t smiled or laughed, and some days it’s hard for him to say much at all.”

It was true. He’d been so plagued by his memories of his time trying to save Ladybug that it bled into every aspect of his life. He didn’t realize it had become so noticeable. 

“Maybe he’s going through something,” Aspik offered, his heart slightly warmed by the fact that she was worried about him. But at the same time, he didn’t want Marinette to worry.

“I wish he didn’t have to be,” she spoke quietly, her voice wavering. “He’s been through so much.”

When he heard her sob, he couldn’t believe it. Did Marinette really care for him that much?

“I’m sorry,” she got out as she tried to wipe her tears. “I don’t mean to dump this on you.”

“It’s okay,” he told her, moving closer. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she finally looked at him. He’d never seen those blue eyes look so sad. 

Before he could comprehend it, she was hugging him, someone she barely knew. He was surprised, but if she needed it, she could hug him for as long as she wanted to. 

He let himself pat her back a few times, not wanting to seem too familiar. He still couldn’t believe that Marinette cared about him so much. She really was amazing. He didn’t know if he deserved such a wonderful friend. 

“Thank you for listening to me,” she spoke as she pulled away, her cheeks slightly red. She turned away again, wiping her tears.

“I didn’t mind,” he said softly, realizing he was smiling. Somehow, he always had a smile around Marinette. 

“It was nice to meet you,” she told him, turning to face him once more. 

“Aspik,” he said, introducing himself. “I might see you again sometime.” He couldn’t erase the small smile on his face, not while looking at her. A soft blush decorated her cheeks once more, and she glanced at the floor. 

“I look forward to it,” she replied, giving him a smile in return. 

Adrien didn’t want to leave. Not when she was smiling so sweetly and cared about him more than he thought anyone ever would. 

As he jumped from her balcony, he couldn’t deny that he’d made the right choice by going to see Marinette. 

And out of all the memories Adrien had, as Aspik and just as himself, being with Marinette that night was now one of his favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh someone protect him. the poor baby
> 
> thank you all for reading! i hope you enjoyed this. let me know what you thought!
> 
> as usual, you can also follow me on tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	7. Day 7 - Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien plots to find out the identity of his Mystery Valentine.

The bell rang, and Marinette sighed in relief. Class was finally over. She’d been falling asleep all period and struggling more than usual to stay awake. 

As Adrien and Nino began to leave the room, Adrien threw something in the trash. Marinette didn’t think much of it until she remembered the poem he’d thrown in the trash on Valentine’s Day. He had seemed preoccupied during class. At least, she’d thought so while she’d been awake. 

Marinette waited until everyone left, picking the paper from the waste bin quickly. This time, the paper wasn’t crumpled, but it was folded neatly. She furrowed her eyebrows, unfolding it. 

_Dear Mystery Valentine,_

_My attempts at poetry were lame, so allow me to write this letter to you. You never signed your name, but I can’t believe you answered my poem in the first place. It was beautiful, written more wonderfully than I could ever dream of writing._

_Forgive me for being selfish, but I can’t help but want to know who you are. If my suspicions are correct and you’re the girl that I intended my poem to be about, your identity is very important to you. But please, if your heart really belongs to me, like you said, I’d really like to talk to you._

_Adrien_

Marinette’s heart was beating out of her chest, her mind racing. Adrien had gotten her poem, and he knew it was a response to his own. He wanted to know who she was. Was she truly the one he’d been talking about in his poem?

Marinette rushed home, pacing back and forth in her room as she tried to think of how to reply. Should she simply respond with her name? Should she declare her love again? Should she sign her name _and_ tell him how she feels? She couldn’t decide what the right thing to do was.

What if he did find out who she was? What if she wasn’t who he’d intended the poem to reach? What if she _was?_

Marinette groaned, feeling overwhelmed and confused. She knew she didn’t have much time if she wanted her reply to reach him that same day, so she finally decided what she would write.

~~~~~

Adrien’s thoughts were running a marathon, and it was exhausting him. He’d remembered back to Valentine’s Day and realized that whoever had answered his poem had to be in his class. Was _Ladybug_ in his class? Even though that thought was one of the more recurring ones, he couldn’t forget that the handwriting from the Valentine’s Day card was very similar to Marinette’s. 

Adrien thought his head might explode, and Plagg laughed to himself as he watched.

What if it was just a coincidence? What if the same person didn’t realize he’d wanted to get their attention? What if their identity was so important that they never replied? 

He sat down at his desk and sighed, figuring he might as well pass the time with homework. Maybe that would give his mind some rest from endless questions that would likely never get answered. 

Just as he’d opened his physics textbook, there was a knock at his bedroom door. 

“Come in,” he called, and Nathalie walked in. 

“There was a letter for you in the mail,” she told him, setting a small letter on his desk. “Dinner will be ready at 7:30.” She left promptly afterwards, seeing that Adrien was far more interested in the letter than her. 

The plain white envelope, with just his name and address, spoke volumes to him. He tore open the seal, unfolding it impatiently. 

_Valentine,_

_Your poem was one of the most beautiful I’ve ever read, but I’m not sure if it was intended for me. I can’t reveal who I am without knowing who truly holds your heart._

_It might have been just a coincidence that I answered your poem, but revealing myself would likely cause more problems than it would solve. Forgive me for not fulfilling your request, but I believe this is for the best._

_My heart still belongs to you. I think it always will._

Adrien didn’t know what emotion he was feeling. He couldn’t believe his plan had worked, and as he stared down at the letter, he wanted so badly to believe that Ladybug was the one who’d answered. That Ladybug was in his class and had been this whole time. 

But his Valentine was right. What if they weren’t the correct person? 

He stared at the beautifully written words, yet again struck with the thought that he recognized the handwriting. He retrieved the first Valentine’s letter that he’d hidden away, comparing the two and seeing that the penmanship was a perfect match. 

Adrien felt so close to figuring it all out, but his mind was so tired and hazy. He groaned, falling back on his bed. He wanted to settle everything. He wanted to know. 

~~~~~

Adrien walked into class the next day, a nervous but determined air about him. If he couldn’t discover the identity of his secret admirer, maybe he could eliminate a few possibilities. 

As class started, Marinette came in and hurried to her seat. Their eyes met briefly, but they both looked away just as quickly. 

Not long afterwards, Ms. Bustier set them into groups of four to work on their English projects that they’d started a few days ago. Adrien was lucky enough to already be working with Marinette, along with Alya and Nino. He turned around, seeing Marinette immediately jump a little and look down intently at her paper. That wasn’t abnormal for her, but he wanted to believe she was nervous because it really had been her. 

Adrien took a deep breath in, resolved to finding out. He slid his notebook in front of her, her eyes lifting to meet his own. For some reason, they looked extra blue that day. Or maybe it was just his imagination. He shook his head a little to try to clear it, giving her a smile.

“Hey, Marinette,” he started, and she tensed up. “Can you spell the word ‘coincidence’ for me? I didn’t sleep very well last night, and I can’t remember how to spell it at the moment,” he told her, and she eyed him carefully. 

“Uh, dure! I mean, sure!” she said, writing out ‘coincidence’ on his paper and then handing his notebook back to him. As his eyes grazed over the word, he realized it was exactly the same. He’d chosen a word from the response letter for her to spell, and he’d memorized all the twists and turns and curves of the word ‘coincidence.’ It was undoubtedly the same handwriting, and Adrien’s heart began racing. 

“Thanks,” he got out, looking back up at her. She blinked at him, and he felt like his airways were closing up on him. 

Could it really be Marinette?

“C-can I see what you have so far?” he asked shakily. She blushed a little, her cheeks lighting up a gentle shade of pink. For some reason, he was blushing too. What was happening to him?

She handed him her notebook without a word, and he looked it over quickly, knowing it was her handwriting for sure before reading even a sentence of her project. 

“This is great work, Marinette,” he told her, trying to hide his growing excitement. Was Marinette in love with him? His heart was going crazy, looking up at her humble smile and wondering if he might be having a heart attack. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, tilting her head slightly. He couldn’t understand why he was in awe of her in that moment, but her name was all he could think about and the only word on the tip of his tongue. Had she always been so captivating? He felt the effects of her gentle smile spread into the tips of his ears and warm his cheeks again. 

Could Marinette be Ladybug? There was no certain reason he drew that connection, other than the ladybug that had landed on her letter on Valentine’s Day. Was _he_ in love with Marinette?

All at once, he wanted to tell her. He didn’t know he admired Marinette so much until he realized it would take too long to tell her how he felt and all the things he adored about her right then and there. 

“I think I…” he started, trailing off and wondering how to say it. As he gazed up at her curious look, it brought him back to reality, and logic finally made its way into his thoughts. 

There was no way Marinette could be Ladybug. He’d seen the two together. Marinette had been Multimouse. Adrien immediately felt guilty for feeling so strongly about Marinette. He was then reminded of Luka, and felt even worse. 

But even still, was Marinette in love with him? The letter was from her, he knew that without a doubt. 

“I think I need to change a few things on my project,” he said, and she smiled again at him. He blushed again, quickly turning back around. 

Adrien calmed himself down, trying to figure out what to do with the information he’d received. Marinette had now claimed to be in love with both sides of him, both Adrien and Chat Noir. That was a first for him, and it kept his heart at a steady but crazy pace. 

But he was in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this poor confused boy
> 
> thank you all for reading! let me know what you thought! i'm having a lot of fun this month! 
> 
> also, you can follow me on tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	8. Day 8 - Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette lets her hair down, and Adrien is once again in awe.

Adrien walked out of the school, finally finished with fencing for the day. He glanced around for his bodyguard’s car, not seeing it at the curb like he usually did. Checking the time, he realized they’d ended practice earlier than usual.

He was about to sit down on the steps of the school to wait when he looked at the bottom of the stairs to see Marinette. His heart skipped a beat, heading off on a sprint when it started back up again.

Adrien didn’t know if it was the setting sun, the spring air, or just _her_ , but he never seemed to be able to take his eyes off of her. Knowing she was his Lady had something to do with of course, but Marinette was beautiful without the mask. 

And that day, she truly took his breath away. She’d let her hair down, like she usually did after school, but for some reason it took him by surprise all over again. He felt like his heart had jumped into his throat.

“Hey, Adrien,” she called, waving leisurely at him. He let his fencing bag fall from his shoulder, setting it on the ground as he began to descend the steps to meet her. 

“Hey there, Bugaboo,” he smiled, unable to help himself. He stepped down to meet her, happy to see her smile in return. “You look especially beautiful today.” He still loved to make her blush, and seeing the gentle glow in her cheeks that day especially could’ve knocked him out.

“You already told me that at school today,” she teased, placing a hand on her hip. The way she stared up at him, now more comfortable around him, made his smile even wider. 

“I don’t want you to forget,” he said, and she chuckled. 

“Well, thank you. But I came here to talk to you,” she stated, glancing around to check that no one was listening. 

“What’s up?” he asked, and she stepped closer, once again making his heart stutter. 

“I wanna go on patrol tonight. I know I said we didn’t need to, but I just have a bad feeling,” she spoke quietly, still locked in eye contact with him. She must have noticed his blush, beginning to blush again herself. “Is th-that okay?”

“Uh, yeah!” he chuckled as she backed up to her previous distance. As much as he loved being so close to her, it wasn’t a usual occurrence. He couldn’t help himself from thinking about holding her hand or touching her waist or even just hugging her as more than a polite gesture. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect her request to remain friends for the time being because he _did_ , but he couldn’t help how much he loved her. He didn’t want to. 

“I’m sure everything will be okay, Mari,” he smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him again, sighing out.

“I hope so, Adrien,” she told him. He felt her hair brush against his hand, realizing how soft it was. He’d always imagined that it would be soft, but he’d never been able to touch it. 

“I really like your hair down,” he told her gently, his hand still lingering on her shoulder. She tried not to blush, but he could tell. She wasn’t able to hide it very well.

“Thank you,” she replied, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He moved his hand to take a strand of hair and feel it, blushing intensely when he saw her own rosy cheeks. 

“I, um,” he stuttered, moving to let go but hesitating. “May I?” He watched her as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth nervously, nodding slowly. He felt short of breath.

Adrien raised his hand again to her hair, taking another strand and letting his fingers run to the end, placing the strand gently back on her shoulder. Her hair had gotten longer, reaching further down her back. 

He found himself mesmerized, finding the courage to run his whole hand through her hair near her ear, gently pulling it away to glance at her earrings, her Miraculous. He couldn’t believe how spectacular she was just as Marinette. He couldn’t believe it. 

Without really thinking, his right hand reached up to the other side of her head, and he let his fingers run through her hair again. He wasn’t counting how many times both his hands ran through the length of her hair, but before he knew it, he was gently holding her face instead. 

He was stroking her cheeks, feeling how her warm blush had painted its way onto her incredibly soft skin. Her blue eyes bore into his, his thumbs reaching to the corners of her eyes and making her blink quickly. He watched her long eyelashes brush her skin, her stare coming right back to match his. 

He glanced down to her lips, feeling her gentle breath on his. He let his thumb run over her bottom lip, hearing a quiet hitch in her breathing. He didn’t know lips could be so soft, brushing over them once more. 

Adrien hadn’t meant to get so close, even though feeling her soft lips with his own was almost all he could think about. He wanted to respect her, but when he realized he was doing a crappy job of that, he gently pulled away. He took note of the blush that had spread to the tips of her ears and down into her shoulders. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he tried to say, his words coming out in a whisper. She was still locked in eye contact with him, and he watched as she smiled shyly.

“I’ll see you tonight,” she spoke quietly, letting her gentle smile say her goodbyes. He watched as she walked across the street to the bakery, turning to see his steady gaze just before disappearing through the door. 

He pressed his hand to his cheek, feeling how warm it was. He couldn’t believe how flustered he got around her. Or what she’d just allowed him to do. He felt guilty for invading her space and making her so nervous. 

That night on patrol, Marinette let her hair stay down as Ladybug too, and the look she gave him told him that maybe she hadn’t hated his hands in her hair as much as he’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one killed me y'all. i can't handle these two
> 
> let me know what you thought! thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> also, you can follow me on tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	9. Day 9 - Alternate Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their slow dance at Chloe's party, Marinette and Adrien get to spend more time together.

_In which Chloe's butler was never akumatized in ‘Despair Bear,’ and Chloe never tried to interrupt Adrien and Marinette's slow dance._

~~~~~

Marinette knew Chloe was still staring at them, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She felt like she was floating, watching Adrien dance to an upbeat song in front of her like he had no cares in the world. She’d never seen him so happy and carefree, and knowing she’d been part of the reason why made her even more radiant.

As the song ended and Nino switched the record, Adrien breathed out heavily.

“Wanna get a drink with me?” he asked, and she smiled widely. 

“Sure!” she replied, glad that her stutter was gone for the time being. She’d never been happier, or at least she couldn’t think of any other time in her life when she’d felt so weightless. 

They both grabbed a glass of orange juice, and Marinette took a cookie, happy to recognize that they were from her parents’ bakery. She didn’t think Chloe would ever allow something her or her parents had made to go anywhere near her, but she’d been surprised many times that day alone. 

“You’re a great dancer, Marinette!” Adrien told her excitedly, and a blush found its way into her cheeks again as she thought about the slow dance they’d shared. They’d been so close, she was sure he could hear her heart beating out of control. And even when she could tell that Chloe would’ve done anything to separate them, she hadn’t. Marinette was grateful to whatever force of nature stopped her and allowed the moment to still be rendered perfect in Marinette’s memory.

“So are you,” she told him, turning her head slightly so he couldn’t see her face. Even though her heart had come to control itself, she was still mentally freaking out. She downed her orange juice quickly, trying to cool her face even slightly. 

“Thanks,” he chuckled, leaning against the wall coolly. She tried not to admire him so obviously, but with his hair slightly disheveled and his face glowing sunnily, it was hard not to stare. 

“It’s really awesome that your dad let you come tonight,” she commented, putting her empty glass on the counter behind her. 

“Yeah. It’s only because it’s Chloe’s party, though. If it were anyone else’s, he would have never let me come,” he told her, frowning a little. She hadn’t meant to put a damper on his mood, scrambling to think of something to say to bring his dizzying smile back. 

“I wouldn’t have come if you hadn’t, so I’m really glad you’re here,” she told him, realizing too late that she’d said too much. Just as she opened her mouth to explain herself out of that embarrassing statement, she realized she’d succeeded in bringing his smile back. 

“I’m really glad you’re here too, Marinette,” he spoke, giving her one of the softest looks she’d ever seen from him. Her breath hitched, her throat feeling tight. She found it a little hard to believe that he really was glad she was there, let alone the look he’d given only her. She was speechless, her mind blanking from how much love she had for this boy.

Distracted, she didn’t realize that he’d taken her hand once again, leading her back onto the dance floor.

“I love this song,” she heard him say, watching his face light up again. She wished he could always be carefree and happy like he was just then. 

“Adri-kins!” Chloe called out, running up and latching onto Adrien’s arm. He stopped dancing, smiling. 

“Hey, Chloe,” he said, glancing at Marinette. The girls briefly glared at each other, but Marinette let her face soften.

“It was really nice of you to invite everyone, Chloe,” she said, and Chloe’s nose wrinkled slightly. “I mean it,” she emphasized, and Chloe blinked at her.

“Thanks, Dupain-Cheng,” she responded quietly, making Adrien smile. 

“See? Being nice is easy, Chloe. You’re doing a great job,” he told her, patting her head a few times. She gave him a genuine smile, then glanced back at Marinette, clearing her throat.

“ _Of course_ I’m doing a great job. _I’m_ great, obviously,” she scoffed, but Marinette heard the joking lilt hidden in her words.

Marinette left the two of them to dance together for a little while, finding Alya to gush to her. She hadn’t noticed that Adrien’s eyes had followed her for longer than they probably should have.

“Oh my word, girl!” Alya squealed, hugging her best friend shortly but tightly. “You slow danced with _Adrien!_ "

“I know! It was magical!” she said excitedly, glancing back over at him with Chloe and seeing that his eyes were already on her. They both looked away quickly, Marinette’s blush returning. 

“Marinette,” Alya spoke, grabbing both of Marinette’s shoulders firmly. “There is no universe imaginable where someone looks that happy slow dancing with someone they say is _just a friend,_ " she said, looking her directly in the eyes. Marinette just blinked at her. 

“Did he really?” she wondered, her heart fluttering. 

“I came and moved you two closer, but I wasn’t the one who made him pull you close and lean his head on yours,” she spoke quietly, a smirk on her face. Marinette remembered the feeling. He really _had_ pulled her closer. 

Marinette felt slightly dizzy, not knowing what to think.

“Marinette!” Alya said, shaking her slightly. “Snap out of it! Adrien likes you, it’s obvious!” And Marinette scoffed a little. 

“He doesn’t like me like that, Alya,” she tried to say convincingly, but as she looked over at her crush once more, the look he was already giving her, even though Chloe was still latched onto his arm, made her knees weak. 

“Believe what you want, but I know the truth,” Alya sighed, looking between the two of them. “And the truth is you’re both hopeless.” Marinette smiled to herself, allowing a small wave to Adrien. He winked back at her, and Marinette laughed happily. 

After a few more songs, Adrien walked up to the two of them as they sat on a nearby couch. 

“Hey, Marinette,” he grinned, and Alya nonchalantly pretended Nino was calling her over. Adrien took the opportunity to sit down next to her, their hands brushing. They both pulled away slightly, Marinette giggling a little. 

“My father wants me to come home, and I know it’s not that late yet, but do you want a ride home?” he asked, and she turned to look at him. She could feel Alya’s thumbs up from wherever she was giving it from, a perpetual smile pressing into her cheeks again. 

“I’d love that,” she told him, and he smiled right back at her. He stood up to leave, briefly mentioning that he’d already said goodbye to Chloe. 

They walked out of the hotel together, Adrien’s bodyguard waiting just outside the door. They all got in the car, Adrien holding the door for her. 

Once they were on their way to her house, Adrien turned to her. 

“It was really cool of you to be so nice to Chloe. I know it’s not easy to be sometimes,” he smiled, and Marinette nodded. 

“I know the way she acts isn’t entirely her own fault, and I know she can do good things,” Marinette spoke, looking at her shoes. “She’s never been nice to me, but tonight was surprising.” She looked back up at her crush, seeing another gentle smile just for her. 

“Chloe has a lot of learning to do, but no one is hopeless,” he said, but the look in his eyes told her that he wasn’t really concentrating on Chloe at the moment. 

Before they knew it, they’d arrived in front of the bakery, and Adrien got out of the car with her to say goodbye. He closed the car door, turning towards her. He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling to himself. 

“I don’t know why exactly,” he started, looking away briefly. “But I really don’t want you to leave.” He looked at her shyly, and she could’ve sworn her heart stopped. She hadn’t hallucinated what he’d just said, right?

“Thank you for coming to the party, and thank you for dancing with me,” he spoke once more, and she hadn’t realized how close they’d been standing. 

“It was perfect,” she said before thinking, then covered her mouth. She moved her hands away to correct herself. “I mean, it was--”

“Yeah, it was pretty perfect,” he chuckled happily, smiling down at her. 

Before she could even register the look in his eyes, his hand found her waist for the second time that night. He leaned down, leaving a brief but lingering kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, he was blushing just like she was, and she couldn’t believe any of it.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” he spoke just for her to hear, turning to leave her breathless and in shock. Even after his car had driven away, she couldn’t leave that spot. 

_Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg these two make me really happy
> 
> thank you so much for reading! let me know what you thought! 
> 
> and as always, you can check me out on tumblr too! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	10. Day 10 - Charm Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette loses the Lucky Charm Adrien gifted her, he helps her search for it.

Marinette didn’t know if she could face Adrien, not that it was easy to be around him anyway. She couldn’t believe she’d _lost_ it. 

She slumped as she walked into the classroom, hearing Adrien’s polite laugh as Nino joked around with him. He sounded like he was in a good mood. Could Marinette really ruin that?

As she passed his seat, she opened her mouth to tell him, but her nerves got the better of her. She rushed to sit down, putting her face in her hands. 

Marinette decided to wait until the school day was over, catching him just outside the locker room. She knew he had fencing practice, so she couldn’t take too long to break the news to him.

“Adri-” she started, bumping into him as he turned around at the sound of her voice. He caught her before she stumbled, holding her forearms gently. 

“Hey, Marinette. You okay?” he asked, letting her go. She chuckled, playing with one of her pigtails.

“Uh, yeah,” she started. “There’s something I need t-to tell you,” she spoke quietly, not excited about his reaction. He blinked at her expectantly, smiling.

“Your charm bracelet. I mean, the charm bracelet that you gave to me,” she prefaced, and he grinned, nodding knowingly. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if there was a better way to just come out and say it. Either way, she knew he’d be upset, so she figured it didn’t matter how she said it. 

“I lost it,” she sighed out, staring at the tips of her shoes. She could only imagine the hurt on his face, but she didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it. 

“Okay!” he said, and Marinette looked up, startled. “I’ll help you look for it.” She blinked in shock, staring at him. 

“What? Really?” she asked incredulously. He nodded, smiling at her just as brightly as before. 

“Of course, Marinette! With my Marinette Lucky Charm, we’re sure to find it!” he spoke excitedly, patting his pocket. She blushed lightly, continually surprised that he carried it with him everywhere he went. 

“Wait outside Ms. Bustier’s classroom for me, okay?” he said, placing a brief hand on her shoulder. She nodded, and he let go, jogging off.

She posted herself by the door of the classroom, and within a minute or two, Adrien ran up.

“Sorry, I was getting out of fencing practice,” he breathed, smiling at her. 

“What? Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” she spoke, waving her hands. Was he really going to that much trouble for her?

“I told Mr. D'Argencourt that my father wanted me home and to not mention it because he was in a bad mood,” Adrien chuckled to himself, glancing down towards the courtyard. 

“You did that for me?” she asked aloud, staring at him in disbelief. 

“Of course, Marinette,” he smiled, looking back down at her. She blushed again, glancing into the classroom.

“Wanna get started? I’ve only got until fencing practice ends,” he told her, and she nodded. 

They checked every place Marinette had been at school. She had only noticed that she’d lost it the night before, so she concluded it must have gotten lost within the previous day. 

When they came up empty, Marinette sighed.

“We’ll find it, don’t worry,” he smiled, and she admired him. How could he stay so positive? “Do you wanna check your house next?” Marinette jumped a little, not expecting that he would want to come over. 

“Are you sure?” she wondered, seeing him nod at her. She glanced around, as if looking for a way out of it. It wasn’t that she didn’t want his help or for him to come over, but she needed to _clean her room._ He couldn’t see that. 

“Won’t Mr. D'Argencourt see you when we leave?” she wondered, turning to look at him again. His smile slowly faded, and he brought his hand up to tap his chin thoughtfully. She giggled to herself, thinking it was cute. If he’d heard her, he chose to ignore it. He turned away too quickly for her to notice his blush, though.

Before she knew it, he’d taken her hand and was pulling her down the stairs towards the courtyard where fencing practice was. While Mr. D'Argencourt was turned around, they snuck back into the locker room. 

“We can go throw the window,” he spoke softly in case there was anyone in there with them. As he slid the window open, Marinette glanced at him, seeing the determination on his face. She couldn’t believe that they were going to _sneak_ out of a _window_ because Adrien was so set on helping her find her Lucky Charm. 

He offered her his hand, and she took it, stepping onto the windowsill and jumping down from the small height onto the grass by the side of the school. He followed her, landing gracefully.

“Adrien?” someone called from the window. Adrien tensed up, mouthing a silent “run” to Marinette. They both ran until they reached the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, and since a short run like that was nothing compared to what she did as Ladybug, Marinette couldn’t help but laugh when she’d stopped her sprint.

Adrien glanced at her, beginning to laugh as well. She noticed that he was barely out of breath as well, wondering if he had to work out as part of being a model. 

He looked at her once they’d stopped laughing, opening the door to the bakery for her. 

“Thank you,” she said politely, smiling as her parents turned to greet her from behind the counter. 

“Hey, sweetie,” her mom smiled, and she walked over to give them both a kiss on the cheek. They both glanced behind her, shooting each other a look. Marinette attempted to explain, but it was too late. 

“Hello, Adrien!” her dad boomed, moving to shake his hand vigorously. Adrien blinked quickly, smiling nervously.

“Hello again, sir,” he spoke, his voice wobbling slightly as her dad continued to shake his hand.

“Dad!” Marinette hissed, and Tom finally let go. He rubbed the back of his head, laughing innocently. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Adrien,” Sabine smiled, reaching to hand him a chocolate croissant. He took it graciously, smiling towards Marinette. 

“It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Cheng. I came over today to help Marinette look for a gift I gave her that she accidentally misplaced,” he told them steadily. Marinette bit her tongue, knowing her parents would have their opinion about that subject, as they did with everything. 

“Marinette? You--” Tom started, but Marinette grabbed Adrien’s free hand before he could get out much more and pulled him through to the apartment. 

“Yep, thanks Dad!” she called as she closed the door, sighing in relief when they were alone again. She realized that she was still holding his hand, looking up at him in panic and seeing that he had a mouthful of the croissant he’d been given. He glanced over at her, both of them glancing down at their hands. Marinette let go first, laughing nervously. Adrien turned his head, pretending to cough a little.

“Sorry about that,” she said, and he shook his head.

“No problem,” he said once his mouth was no longer full. She began to walk up to the apartment, and he followed, finishing the croissant quickly. 

When she pushed open the door to their apartment, she began thinking of all the places the bracelet could be. When she remembered that her room needed to be cleaned, she panicked a little.

“Do you mind checking over by the couch, Adrien?” she asked, glancing up at her trapdoor. 

“Sure,” he smiled, walking over to the living room area. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said quickly, dashing up the stairs and throwing open the trapdoor. She started cleaning rapidly, Tikki pitching in as well. Marinette was putting all the pictures of Adrien away as fast as she could, and thankfully he didn’t ask about it when she went back downstairs.

“Nothing over here,” he told her, standing by the couch. “Well, except,” he started, and she glanced over at him, seeing that he was holding up her other thigh-high sock that she’d thought she’d lost. Her _Chat Noir_ themed thigh-high sock. 

“Oh,” she laughed tensely, reaching over to take it from him, trying not to seem so sheepish. 

“Are you embarrassed? Because I think it’s pretty cool,” he smiled at her, and she wondered if he was flushed from running from the school and then searching around in their stuffy apartment, or if he was blushing. Why would he be blushing?

“Th-thanks,” she stuttered, folding the sock and glancing around shyly as her cheeks became red. Why was _she_ blushing now?

“I’m pretty sure it’s somewhere in my room,” she got out, seeing him nod and walk towards her, eventually following her up the stairs. 

She sighed, knowing the Lucky Charm could be anywhere. Adrien sat down on her chaise, absentmindedly checking underneath the pillows. 

Marinette plopped down on her desk chair, sighing. 

“I’m sorry to make you look with me,” she told him, glancing over. He shook his head, leaning towards her a little. 

“I wanna help, Marinette. It’s actually been really fun,” he smiled to himself, looking around the room. “And I always forget how cute your room is.” She blushed again, her eyes wide. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, and he smiled. 

“Oh, have you checked under your desk?” he asked, and Marinette got down on the floor to look. “I would help you look more thoroughly, but I don’t wanna go through your stuff. I figured I could suggest places that you might not think to look,” he told her, and she stood back up, not finding it. 

“That’s really sweet of you,” she said, constantly in awe of how kind Adrien was. 

“Anything for you, Marinette,” he smiled softly, and she blushed, turning away. Why was he so _cute?_

Adrien suggested more places for her to look, making himself more and more comfortable on her chaise. Marinette could tell that he was tired, his body slowly stretching out more and more. 

“Maybe it fell off the side of your bed?” he offered, yawning quietly. She glanced at him, wondering if he was getting enough sleep. 

“Good idea,” she mused, climbing the ladder to her loft and feeling around the edges of her bed. She came up empty, but as she pulled her hand away, she bumped her pillow. She heard the faint, familiar sound of the beads of the Lucky Charm knocking together. She ran her hands under her pillow, finally finding Adrien’s gift to her. 

“I found it!” she exclaimed, holding it up for Adrien to see. 

“Great! I’m so glad, Marinette,” he grinned, sitting up. 

“Thank you so much for helping me, Adrien,” she sighed happily, clutching the Lucky Charm to her chest. She crawled to the edge of her bed, leaning over the railing to see him better. 

“Maybe you’re a good lu—“ she started, but she lost her balance, sending herself head-first over the railing and towards the floor. She let out a squeak, holding the Lucky Charm tightly so it wouldn’t break on impact. But as she squeezed her eyes shut, she realized there wasn’t going to be an impact. 

Adrien had caught her, and her mind was too fuzzy to wonder how he’d gotten to her so quickly. He sighed out in relief, holding her surprisingly tightly before loosening his grip. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, staring at her worriedly, their faces a little too close. 

“Y-yes,” she nodded, blushing. Her heart was racing for many reasons, but one of them was the fact that he wasn’t putting her down, his arms so effortlessly holding her weight. 

“What were you going to say?” he asked, and she tensed a little. 

“Oh, well,” she laughed nervously, blushing. “I was going to say…” she trailed off, and glancing up, his eyes were too curious. 

“I was gonna say that maybe you’re a good luck charm too,” she finally said, and his eyes widened a little. 

“You really think so?” he asked, and she blushed more. He was _so_ close. 

“I don’t think I would have found it without you, so yeah,” she told him, smiling. He stared at her for a moment longer, then blinked rapidly, realizing he was still holding her. 

“Thank you for catching me, by the way,” Marinette said as he let her down, and he chuckled. 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself one of these days,” he chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Probably,” she giggled, looking back up at him. His phone beeped at him, and he glanced at it, sighing out. 

“Practice is over,” he told her, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Thanks for hanging out with me. It was a lot more fun than fencing,” he grinned, starting towards the trapdoor. 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled, waving and noticing her knees were a little weak.

“See you tomorrow at school!” he called from down the stairs, sounding like he was running pretty fast. She giggled, looking down at the Lucky Charm in her hands fondly.

Marinette fell asleep that night with a smile on their face; knowing that a piece of her was always with him meant the world to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little rushed, and im sure you can tell, but I'm glad I was able to get it out.
> 
> thank you all for reading! let me know what you thought! 
> 
> as always, here's a link to my tumblr as well! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	11. Day 11 - Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has her eye on a certain video game, and Adrien finds a way to get it for her.

“Marinette, you sound obsessed. Are you obsessed?” Alya asked from behind him. He chuckled to himself, absentmindedly scanning over his notes and not retaining a word of them. 

“Maybe! But what’s so bad about that?” Marinette pouted, and Alya just laughed. 

“Have you asked if you could get it for your birthday?” she wondered, and Marinette sighed. 

“It’s a little over my ‘birthday budget,’ they said,” she told her best friend, and Adrien’s ears perked up. He hadn’t been trying to eavesdrop, but they were sitting right behind him. 

“I’ll have to save up for it on my own,” Marinette said determinedly, but Alya snorted. 

“You mean like, a job?” she asked, and Marinette sighed. 

“Yeah, that’ll be a few years. I’m too busy for a job,” she said, playing with her tablet’s stylus.

“Not to mention you’d be late everyday,” Alya teased, and Marinette chuckled. 

“You’re right,” she admitted, and the bell rang to end their conversation. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Adrien couldn’t stop thinking about what Marinette had said. The birthday present he’d gotten, rather made, for her last year had seemed to make her really happy. He hoped he could be lucky enough to make her just as happy this year. 

But it was only May, and Marinette’s birthday wasn’t for another few months. Adrien couldn’t wait that long.

~~~~~

The bakery’s bell chimed as he pulled open the door the next day, trying to hold the present behind his back. He took note of Mrs. Cheng behind the counter, seeing her warm smile directed at him.

“Hello, Adrien! It’s good to see you,” she said sweetly. He couldn’t help smile back at how kind she was.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Cheng,” he said politely, pausing after his greeting. “Is Marinette home?” Her smile shifted, seeming to be a little too knowing.

“Of course, I’ll go grab her,” she offered, and seeing as there were no customers in the shop, Sabine popped up to the apartment herself. Adrien admired the baked goods, not being kept waiting for very long at all. 

Marinette came down the stairs, and Adrien was caught by surprise. She was wearing a strappy, light blue sundress, and by the looks of it, she’d made it herself. He’d never seen another like it, and he’d definitely never seen anything that flattered her so perfectly. The open neckline accentuated her collarbones, and the dress cinched around her waist in all the right ways. She was an excellent designer, but Adrien didn’t know why that fact was making him blush. 

“H-hi Marinette,” he stammered, and she looked surprised. 

“What’s going? I mean, how are you up? Oh gosh,” she sighed, holding her head in her hands. Adrien giggled to himself, not wanting to laugh at her but finding her cute to watch. 

“I’m good, Marinette, and I came by to give you something,” he answered, seeing her eyes focus on him again. She’d seemed to match the blue of her eyes with the fabric of the dress masterfully, and it mesmerized him for a moment. 

“Me? Why?” she wondered, pointing to herself, as if he wasn’t already unable to take his eyes off her.

“You’ll see,” he grinned, motioning for her to follow. He walked back out the door, and he led her across the street to the park. 

“It’s so nice outside,” she seemed to say to herself. He smiled, glancing at her. He couldn’t deny that the way the sunlight made her skin glow wasn’t captivating, and that thought made him wonder if he could play off his blush as the heat if she ever noticed.

He led them to a bench that was partially shaded by a looming tree, the sunlight dancing through the leaves and leaving happy spots of sunlight everywhere. They both sat down, and he placed the pink gift bag he’d been carrying in between them. 

“Happy early birthday, Marinette!” he exclaimed happily, and she blinked at him, confused. 

“Wh-what? For me?” she asked, looking down at the present. He nodded excitedly. 

“I couldn’t wait to give this to you. I really wanted you to have it,” he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t wait for her to open it. 

She brought the bag closer to herself gently, peering inside. She reached in, pulling the box out and freezing when she could read the packaging. 

“But this is…” she trailed off, staring at her present with wide eyes. “Adrien!” she shouted abruptly, making him jump a little. She looked up at him, and he took note of her blush before she pulled him into a tight hug. He chuckled in surprise, unable to hug her back before she pulled away to look at him again. 

“Why did you get this for _me?”_ she asked, staring at him and then the box. Marinette had been talking about the new Animal Crossing game since it came out in March, but she didn’t have the game or the console to play it on, so Adrien got her both. 

“You were so excited about it, but you couldn’t play it,” he said, rubbing his arm. She looked up at him, her eyes full of excitement. “Hearing you talk about it so happily made me want to keep making you that happy, you know?” he admitted shyly.

“Thank you, Adrien,” she got out, staring at him like he was the most incredible thing she’d ever seen. “Really.”

“You’re very welcome, Marinette,” he smiled, feeling his heart stretch. He couldn’t describe how it made him feel to see her so happy. 

She squealed, holding the box to her chest. 

“Oh, I’m so excited!” she said, looking at him happily. He never wanted that look to disappear from her face. He wanted to be the one who kept it there. 

“I have the game too, so we can play it together if you want,” he told her, not knowing it was possible for her eyes to light up even more. She looked like she could burst, overflowing with happiness and elation. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, then noticed how loud she was. “I mean, I’d love that,” she spoke a little quieter, and Adrien laughed gently. 

“Me too,” he grinned, wondering if he’d ever felt so good. “Happy early birthday, Marinette.” She grinned at him, making his heart soar again.

Adrien discovered in that moment that Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s happiness was something deeply important to him, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im gonna cry i love these two so muchhhhhh
> 
> here's [marinette's dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/352125264618666599/) if you wanna see what i had in mind!
> 
> thank you for reading! let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> as usual, you can also follow me on tumblr [@macaronsforchat!](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	12. Day 12 - Piano Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien is forced to practice piano, he decides to try and teach Marinette instead.

Adrien was so excited that Marinette was finally able to come over to his house. They’d been dating for almost three months, and they’d only been able to go anywhere together outside of school once. Granted, it was the best and only first date he’d been on, but he still wished they could hang out more. 

When the knock on his door made him jump, his heart started racing. 

“Come in!” he called, turning to look at the door. It opened a little, and Marinette’s head popped in.

“Hello,” she said timidly, and Adrien stood to meet her. 

“Hi, Marinette!” he said excitedly as she fully stepped into the room, closing the door. He thought her outfit was really cute, and he imagined how amazing it would be if she could come to his photoshoot with him later that day. If she modeled with him, the camera would love her a whole lot more than him, he chuckled to himself.

They kissed each other’s cheeks, both blushing a little. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he told her, holding her shoulders in both hands. 

“I’m really glad I could come hang out with you for a little while,” she smiled, glancing around his room. “It’s really awesome in here.” He looked around with her. 

“It’s only awesome when you have someone to hangout with,” he said, poking her cheek playfully. She giggled, grinning up at him. He still couldn’t get over how adorable she was. 

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” she teased, sticking her tongue out. He laughed a little, but then his smile dropped. 

“My father is insistent that I practice piano for the entire time before my photoshoot,” he sighed, glancing at the door and feeling like eyes were always on him despite how alone he felt most of the time. 

“That’s okay! I’ll keep you company,” she offered, still just as excited to be there as before. He leaned down and gave her a hug, pulling her up to him and lifting her feet off the ground slightly. She squeaked, giggling.

“What was that for?” she asked when he let her down, her cheeks rosy. The shy smile on her lips made his heart feel funny.

“You’re the best, that’s what,” he stated absolutely, taking her hand gently and leading her towards the piano bench. They both sat down, and he sighed again, wanting to be positive, especially while Marinette was with him, but it was harder than he thought. 

“How about you teach me instead?” she joked, poking the side of his thigh to get his attention and bring it back to her sunny existence. He looked over and saw that she looked like she wasn’t really joking, always trying her best to help him feel better. 

“If I get in trouble, it’s your fault, missy,” he said, tickling her side briefly. She laughed, pulling his hands away and putting them on the keys. 

“I’ll face the consequences,” she told him, smiling at him and moving closer. He chuckled, taking her hands and placing them on the keys instead. 

He started trying to teach her, being patient and not laughing at her. She was a little shy about it, tensing up when she made a mistake or squeaking when she hit a wrong note. At one point, she was reaching towards the higher end of the keys, leaning over him with her small arm, and he lost balance, falling across his thighs. Her hand crashed against the keys, a discordant sound echoing through his large room. 

“Oh my gosh,” she breathed, sitting back up straight and covering her face with her hands. 

“It’s okay, Marinette,” he chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders. She shook her head, still keeping her hands over her face. He could tell she was pouting, even if her lips were covered. 

“Come out, it’s okay!” he said, gently touching her wrists. 

“Nooooo,” she drew out, a joking lilt hidden behind her palms. 

“I wanna see that pretty face,” he smiled, wrapping a few fingers around the insides of her wrists gently, knowing she was slightly ticklish there. She just made a stubborn, _adorable_ noise, and Adrien laughed breathily. 

“Marinette,” he called, trying to tickle her a little. “Mari,” he tried, seeing a few of her fingers twitch. “Cutest girl ever,” he almost whispered, bringing his face close to her’s. He felt her hands start to move, and she finally revealed her face. 

Her cheeks were the perfect shade of red, and as she stared at him shyly, he knew without a doubt that she really _was_ the cutest girl ever. 

It was captivating, how beautiful she was, staring at him like that. He still had a gentle hold on her wrists, and he was closer than he realized he’d gotten. The skin on her wrists was incredibly soft, and he was about to say so when he realized she was still pouting. He couldn’t help but admire what a lovely shade of pink they were and how kissable they looked. How kissable _she_ looked. 

Adrien’s heart was racing, but he was moving closer despite how nervous he was. Her eyes fluttered closed gently, brushing his cheeks with her eyelashes like a whisper. He let his eyes fall closed as well, her gentle and expectant breath tickling his lips. 

Just then, his bedroom door opened without a knock. Both of them pulled away quickly, turning around to see Nathalie at the threshold of the room. 

“Your father requested that I keep watch on you,” she started, glancing at the two of them. “To make sure you’re practicing your piano,” she finished, stepping into the room and closing the door. She came to stand a few paces away from the piano, and the two teens were tense as they turned back to the piano. 

Adrien placed his hands back on the keys shakily, still blushing. His face only got hotter when Marinette reached up to kiss his cheek, giggling to herself. He could only stare, wide-eyed, at the piano keys and let his cheeks get redder and redder. 

And despite the looks Nathalie gave him for the rest of the day, Adrien could only think of Marinette and her shy eyes when she’d pulled her hands away. If he was a mess after seeing her like that, he was in trouble. 

The best kind of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i loved writing this one
> 
> this month is getting harder as it goes, but im constantly surprised at how much i still love to write. I'm glad I'm doing this, and I hope you all are enjoying it <3 let me know what you thought!
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	13. Day 13 - Scarf Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette lets guilt get the better of her.

Marinette was observing from across the courtyard. She didn’t want to be around Lila at all, but especially not while she was trying to reel in Adrien. She knew she couldn’t control her emotions in that situation. 

She was also observing because Adrien was wearing her scarf, the one he’d thought was from his father. She liked the way his eyes shone brighter when he wore it, and how he seemed to walk with a little less weight on his shoulders. 

Her attention was turned back to Lila, and she could tell that she was asking for a favor from Adrien, those green, scheming eyes locked on her crush’s. But Adrien only turned away, leaving Lila to glare and try to get his attention back. She reached out, grabbing onto the end of the scarf and pulling just the right amount to make it seem like an accident when it ripped. 

Marinette gasped, not surprised that her anger was bubbling up. That scarf meant so much to Adrien, and Lila knew that.

Marinette grit her teeth as she heard Lila’s overdone apology, watching Adrien stare down at his scarf in disbelief. She decided she needed to do something. She could at least save him from Lila, if nothing else. 

“--never thought my nails were so sharp!” Lila exclaimed dramatically, her eyes locking onto Marinette as she walked up. The girls both glared at each other, but Marinette wanted to focus on Adrien instead. 

“My father is going to be so disappointed,” he sighed, letting the torn scarf fall back against his chest. He glanced at Marinette, and the sadness in his eyes hit her heart like a brick. 

“I saw what happened. Do you want me to help fix it? It wouldn’t take long,” she offered, ignoring the fury in Lila’s eyes. Adrien gasped a little, fixated on Marinette. 

“Can you? Marinette, you’re a lifesaver,” he sighed in relief, and the bell rang, signaling that school was out for the afternoon. 

“I can start right now, if you wanna come over,” Marinette said, shaking at the thought of Adrien being in her room again but willing to do anything so that he wouldn’t have to be around Lila any longer than he had to. 

“Let me tell my bodyguard. I’ll meet you outside, okay?” he told her, running off towards the school’s front doors. 

“You won’t win, Marinette,” Lila spoke lowly, glaring at her. Marinette stared at her for a second, wanting to tell her exactly what she thought about her but knowing it wasn’t worth it. She wondered how she could hate so much, and it made Marinette sad. 

She didn’t look at Lila as she started jogging after Adrien, and she wondered how much angrier it had made her that she didn’t even get a reaction out of Marinette. 

Adrien finished talking to his bodyguard as Marinette finished descending the steps, and he gave her a smile, the light in his eyes seeming to have returned.

“All good, as long as we don’t take that long,” he said, and Marinette nodded, the two of them beginning to walk over to her apartment. 

“It should only take me a few minutes,” she assured him, and he sighed out in relief.

“Thank you so much, Marinette, really,” he said, looking over at her. She blushed a little, hearing the genuine gratitude in his voice. 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled shyly, letting him into their bakery. Both of her parents were swamped with midday customers, waving a quick hello to their daughter. They didn’t even seem to notice Adrien, or if they did, they didn’t mind. 

Marinette led him up to her room, happy that she’d taken down most of her pictures of Adrien for a photoshoot she’d done the other day. 

“Make yourself at home,” she said, walking over to her desk and pulling down a final picture from her wall, sighing in relief. She put her backpack down, seeing that Adrien was grabbing another chair and coming to sit near her desk. 

“Do you mind if I watch?” he asked, and she glanced at him, blushing. 

“N-not at all,” she said nervously, not sure how much her hands were going to shake if he was watching. Even so, she grabbed the thread that she’d used to stitch the scarf and a needle, glancing over at him. He seemed to read her mind, pulling the scarf off and handing it to her gently. 

Marinette began to repair it immediately and was glad that her fingers were only shaking a little, still working as quickly and deftly as she was hoping they would. 

“How lucky is it that you’d have the exact same color thread?” he chuckled, and her muscles tensed, the needle poking into her palm. She squeaked, and he gasped. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, looking at her with worried eyes. She blushed a little.

“It’s okay,” she told him, continuing to work. 

“This color is my favorite as well, that’s why I was so surprised when my father gave it to me for my birthday,” he smiled, and she felt guilt continue to rip through her. Of course she wanted Adrien to think his father had given him such a thoughtful gift, but her nature to tell the truth was so strong. 

She bit her tongue, finishing the repair quietly and setting the scarf in her lap. 

“Adrien, can I tell you something?” she asked, almost regretting that she had as soon as she spoke. 

“Of course,” he smiled, focused on her. She breathed out, then took a big breath in. 

“I actually made this scarf. I tried to give it to you, but Chloe pushed me away, and then I was too shy to try and give it to you in person again. So during your birthday party, I snuck into your house because I’d dropped it off but I forgot to sign it, and I almost backed out but Alya was persistent like you know she is,” she got out, taking another deep breath to continue rambling.

“Then everything with Bubbler happened, and then the next day at school you said it was from your dad. So I didn’t want you to know that I’d made it when it made you so happy that it was from your dad, but I just can’t lie anymore. I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, bowing her head in front of him. She had rambled like she thought she would, but at least she’d gotten it out. She’d told him. 

After a few moments of silence, she peered up at him, seeing that he’d put his hands over his face and was shaking. A wave of panic rushed over her. She leaned forward and put both hands on his knees, moving closer.

“I’m sorry, Adrien! Don’t cry,” she sighed out, feeling even more guilty than before. But he lifted his hands from his face, putting both his hands over her’s on his knees. She couldn’t help but blush, despite the situation, and her nervousness almost distracted her from the fact that he wasn’t crying, he was _laughing._

“You’re not upset?” she asked, baffled. His hands were so soft and so warm, but he pulled them away before she could get too sidetracked. She pulled her hands away too. 

Adrien took a second to breathe, catching his breath from laughing. 

“Of course I’m upset,” he told her, a warm smile still left on his face from his laughter. “Surprised? No,” he sighed, staring at her. Her heart fell again, wishing that he didn’t have to deal with constant disappointment. 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien,” she spoke quietly, and he moved to put his hands on her knees that time. She looked up at him.

“Stop apologizing, Marinette. You did nothing wrong,” he told her firmly. She blinked at him, and when he looked away, he still didn’t take his hands away.

“I’m not surprised that this wasn’t a gift from him,” he sighed, touching the scarf in her lap. “I’m also not surprised that such an awesome was made by you, Marinette.”  
She looked up at him, wide eyed. He was smiling brightly, a warm look in his eyes. 

“Thank you for the gift, and thank you for trying to protect my feelings. I have such amazing friends like you now. I know things will be okay and that they’ll be there for me when I’m disappointed like this,” he said, gazing back at the scarf resting across her thighs. His eyes then met her own, and she smiled first. She was glad that he could confide in friends and knew he wasn’t alone. 

Adrien whisked the scarf from her lap, throwing it around his neck gracefully and standing up. He catwalked across the length of her room, turning back and looking at her expectantly. 

“How do I look?” he spoke teasingly, and after all that emotion so fast, Marinette could only burst out laughing, holding her sides when they began to ache. 

“What?” he laughed with her. 

She was just so glad that telling him hadn’t made him get angry or break down. And yes, it did feel good for him to recognize that it was her gift, but knowing that he had good friends to turn to in times of need that he knew he could rely on, and being one of them, was what kept the perpetual smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if im happy with this one, but i hope y'all enjoy it <3
> 
> let me know what you thought! thank you for reading!
> 
> here's my tumblr as well (: [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	14. Day 14 - Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette throws a movie night at her house, her tired best friends leave her alone with her crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this prompt is based off [this tumblr post](https://inkshila.tumblr.com/post/190445888447/adrienette-sleepover) with amazing art by [@inkshila](https://inkshila.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! she's amazing, and you should go check her out if you haven't!

Marinette was rushing around her room, trying to make sure everything was ready. They’d be arriving any minute, and she was panicking. Marinette was so used to having pictures of Adrien around her room that she overlooked many photos that she’d needed to take down. Tikki saw the ones she’d missed, thankfully. 

When the doorbell rang, Marinette nearly jumped out of her socks. 

“Marinette!” her mom called, and Marinette squeaked, nearly tripping over all the blankets and pillows she’d laid out.

“Have fun tonight,” Tikki smiled, flying up to hide in the pillows on Marinette’s bed. Marinette smiled to herself as she ran down the stairs, seeing Alya and Nino with their pillows in their hands and their pajamas on. They both looked up at her, and their smiles fell. 

“Adrien is--” Alya started, and Marinette felt her heart drop. 

“Not coming,” Marinette finished, and she wanted to pretend that she wasn’t completely disappointed. Now that Marinette knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, she wanted to believe he had the power to be anywhere at any time. But Marinette knew that wasn’t true. He was still a minor and still living with his restrictive father. Marinette thought she would be used to not seeing him sometimes, but he was her partner and best friend. Not to mention her still-very-secret crush. She enjoyed spending time with him, and the truth was that she wasn’t used to not seeing him anymore. She was one of the most important parts of her life. 

“I was _gonna_ say he’s gonna be a little late,” Alya scoffed, chuckling at Marinette’s expression. She sighed out, holding her heart. She heard Nino trying not to laugh too loud as she took deep breaths.

“Thank goodness,” she sighed out, laughing with them a little. “Sorry, come on up,” she told them, and she waved to her mom before heading back upstairs.

“He said his old man is listening in on piano practice for a little while longer than he thought he’d be,” Nino explained, and Marinette nodded. He had mentioned that the other day, she remembered. 

“Make yourselves comfortable, I’m gonna put in the first movie,” she announced, and grabbed _Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Shark 2,_ hearing Nino clear his throat. Marinette knew him all too well. 

“Problem?” she joked, glancing at him as she popped the disc into her PC.

“Weren’t we on the first movie?” he wondered, sounding confident. Marinette snickered, and Alya sighed. 

“Don’t you remember? You fell asleep and drooled all over my pillow?” she reminded him, and Marinette watched a slight tint flush over his cheeks. 

“Rings a bell,” he said through tight lips, adjusting his beanie. Alya let out a loud laugh as the previews started up, both of them getting comfortable as Nino pulled his beanie down over his glasses. Alya tried to tickle him to get him out, but he was holding his laughter for as long as he could. 

Marinette laughed with them, glancing up at her loft subconsciously and just happening to see Plagg phase through the ceiling and join Tikki. Her heart fluttered, and she started to rush down the stairs.

“Be right back, forgot the snacks!” she called back up to her friends, knowing they probably hadn’t even noticed her absence. 

She pulled open the door just as Adrien was going to knock, realizing her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. He stood there with his hand in a fist to knock, a pillow in his other hand and his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. 

“You’re here,” she breathed out, feeling herself relax. The confused but somewhat amused look he gave her made her smile, and she really wanted to hug him. 

“They told you I’d be late, right?” he asked, and she chuckled. 

“Yeah, but you know me,” she shrugged, finally noticing his pajamas. Her cheeks turned almost as red as his shirt that read “I <3 Ladybug.” She looked away, completely forgetting she was wearing something similar.

“At least we’re matching,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She looked down at what she was wearing, her blush seeming to cover her entire body.

Marinette was wearing some of her shorter shorts, but that was nothing for her to be embarrassed about. It was her Chat Noir themed, thigh high socks that made her flush pink, along with the spaghetti-strapped tank top that had a green paw print on it. She was sure it had been subconscious. Maybe part of her wanted to impress him, but then again, she wore that kind of thing to bed more often than not. So it could’ve just been a habit. Nevertheless, she was bright red. 

“Yeah,” she drew out, turning away and remembering she’d said she was bringing snacks back up to the room. “Wanna help me get snacks?” she asked, not looking back at him. 

“Let me set my stuff down,” he said, running up a few stairs, throwing his pillow at Nino, and laughing when both of them up there yelled in protest. 

Marinette chuckled, handing him bags of chips, plates of cookies, and popcorn. He watched her patiently, and she ignored the way his eyes lingered on her for longer than she’d thought they would. 

“Alright,” she said absentmindedly, starting to walk up the stairs. The movie had just started, and Adrien got excited. 

“I haven’t seen the second one in ages!” he exclaimed, doing his handshake with Nino as he sat down. Marinette laid the snacks out for everyone, watching the movie begin as she settled in next to Adrien. 

He was completely invested in the movie, eating snacks with wide eyes that were glued to the screen. But Marinette couldn’t seem to focus. 

Adrien kept accidentally brushing her thigh with his hand when he would go to get snacks, and his eyes were almost glowing in the dark at how excited he was, continually looking at her to see if she had seen what had happened on the screen. She wanted to tell him she’d seen this movie enough times to be able to quote most of it, but his reactions were too enjoyable. They were also really cute, but she tried not to think about that. 

Alya and Nino were cuddling, but that was usually how they ended up. She could tell Alya was dozing off from the way Nino was trying to stay still and would give Adrien a look if he bumped him. But soon enough, Nino had fallen asleep as well, leaving Marinette to wonder why they were having the movie night if they were just going to sleep, but she just giggled to herself. 

Adrien glanced over at her, turning the movie volume down but still going so far as to whisper and lean close to her. 

“How much cheese did Plagg ask for last week when we talked about tonight?” he wondered, and Marinette glanced up towards her loft, trying to ignore his breath running over the back of her neck. 

“Only three wheels of Camembert,” she giggled, trying not to seem too nervous. He groaned a little, sighing. 

“Sorry about that,” he grumbled, moving back to where he was before. “I’ll repay you.”

“No worries, kitty,” she told him, smiling. She watched his eyes light up at the nickname, wishing that her blush would go away. 

She was staring at her hands in the dim light when he nudged her, shooting her a wide, cat-like grin. Marinette smiled back, nudging him back lightly. His smile got brighter at her willingness to join in, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaving it there for his skin to burn against her’s. She let him pull her closer, and she stayed there, slightly curled into his chest and trying to calm her heart.

They went back to watching the movie, and Marinette wasn’t worried about falling asleep, not when she was going crazy. She was being held close by her crush. Yes, he was also her partner in fighting evil, but he was Adrien Agreste. She was in love with him. And he was in love with her. Well, Ladybug. They hadn’t talked all of that over, mostly because Adrien didn’t know Marinette was in love with him too. It would be too dangerous to start a relationship, anyway. At least that’s what she told herself. They’d already shared their identities, and it had only made them stronger. 

She found herself staring up at his dazzling, emerald eyes when the first movie ended, her breath catching in her throat when his eyes met her own. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Bugaboo?” he asked, smirking. She felt the tips of her ears burn, looking away and gently pulling herself from his side at the same time. 

“Are we watching the third one, or should we wait for the lovebirds?” she asked, stepping over everything to get to her stack of movies. 

“Wait? But the lovebirds are awake,” he said, and she turned to look at her friends. Seeing them still cuddled up and knocked out, she raised an eyebrow. When she looked back to Adrien, seeing him teasingly wiggling his eyebrows at her sent her over the edge. 

“I’m gonna kick your butt, chaton,” she growled playfully, trying not to let her smile get too wide as she grabbed a pillow from the floor and launched it at him. He scoffed, the pillow ruffling his hair. 

“You wanna do this?” he asked, a hand on the pillow next to him. 

“You’re on,” she grinned, barely dodging the pillow as it whizzed past her. She picked up another one and got down on his level, lifting it over her head and bringing it down towards him forcefully. He dodged a little, but it got his left shoulder. He’d hit her side, making her laugh. He took the opportunity to grab a blanket and wrap her in it, holding her arms down at her sides. She squealed, wiggling under his strong grip. But he was laughing too hard, and she took the opportunity to bust out and use the pillow she had, pressing it against his chest. She’d surprised him, pushing him down to the floor and holding the corners of the pillows against his shoulders to pin him.

She was about to brag about her victory over him when she saw the bright flush spread across his cheeks. She felt her stomach twist, realizing she was straddling him and that he seemed more than happy to let her. 

“S-sorry,” she squeaked, scooting off and away from him and holding her burning cheeks. She moved to put a Star Wars movie in next, knowing Adrien was happy to watch any of them. He hadn’t said anything for a while when she looked over at him. He’d sat back up but was staring down at his hands, a blush still present across his cheeks. She bit her lip as the movie started, grabbing a cookie and handing it to him when she came to sit back down.

“Here’s your consolation prize. I beat you fair and square,” she spoke quietly, watching as he lifted his eyes to meet her’s. He took the cookie quietly.

“3-2,” he mumbled under his breath. She glared at him as he took a bite, looking up at the ceiling like he was innocent.

“You know last time was a tie,” she growled, poking his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her. 

“You mean last time when you _cheated?”_ he reminded her, and she lifted her nose in the air. 

“I play fair and square. It was _you_ who broke the rules,” she teased, watching his mouth drop open. 

_“Broke the rules?”_ he asked incredulously, and she burst out laughing. It was hard to hold it in, trying to be quiet so she didn’t wake Alya and Nino. But she couldn’t help herself, squeezing her eyes shut and beginning to wheeze. She heard his laugh too, but when she glanced up at him, he seemed content just to watch her. The warm smile on his face for her made her laughter die down faster, and she used the opening scrawl of the movie to grab a bag of popcorn and scoot closer to him again. 

They watched a few more movies, in which Nino woke up for one and a half. Alya was out cold, but she’d been working hard that week, leaving Marinette not surprised. Nino had moved her to the chaise after the second Star Wars movie, kissing her forehead and leaving her to rest. 

After Nino fell asleep again and the movie ended, Marinette found herself pretty tired as well. Somehow she’d ended up with her head on Adrien’s chest, his arm around her shoulders again. She could tell from his breathing that he was still awake, so she twisted her body, turning to look up at him. 

He was already gazing down at her, his eyes barely visible. 

“Hi,” he whispered, his breath tickling the tip of her nose. 

“Hi,” she replied, feeling herself move up and down with the rise and fall of his chest. It was relaxing and didn’t help with her drowsiness. 

Marinette thought about how she’d had three, now four, movie nights since they’d learned each other’s identities. One of which, Adrien couldn’t attend. But there hadn’t been one quite like the one she’d thrown that night. He seemed awfully intent on holding her close, and she found herself not minding all that much. Sure, she was worried about what Alya would say, and when Nino had woken up a few movies earlier, they’d separated themselves before he could see them. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked her softly, the hand she hadn’t realized was on her back moving slightly. 

“Us,” she told him, feeling his breathing stop for a second. She made herself look away from the curious look on his face, pressing her cheek against her chest. 

“I wanna tell you something,” she said, barely even audible as a whisper. She wasn’t sure why she’d said that, but it wasn’t untrue. However, in her sleepy state, she’d forgotten what effects carried over from wearing the Black Cat Miraculous. He’d heard her.

“You can tell me anything,” he spoke quietly, and her sleepy mind wanted to race. But what she wanted to tell him was simple. She didn’t need a complex essay or a thought-out monologue. 

“I…” she trailed off, burying her face into his chest. Of course she wanted to tell him, but it was the same situation as it had always been. 

No. It was different now. He was her best friend. She always wanted him to be there, and she would always be there for him. 

“I love you,” she spoke into his chest, her heart not racing like she expected it to. But she could hear his heart pounding, looking up at him. She could tell he was blushing even though it was so dark, but she could tell he was smiling too. 

“You do?” he barely got out, and she could only nod, feeling the adrenaline start to dissipate and leave behind nerves. 

She didn’t know when he’d gotten so close, but his breath on her lips was so warm. So she reached up and pressed her lips against his, feeling him tense up, the hand on her back freezing before pulling her closer.

It was a chaste kiss, both of them left wanting more as she pulled away but neither of them wanting to push any farther at such a tender moment. They were staring at each other, her hands having found his shoulders. 

Suddenly, he was picking her up gently, holding her to his chest as he grabbed her pillow from off the floor. He began climbing the ladder to her loft, laying her down on her bed and putting the pillow under her head. A gentle beam of moonlight hit Adrien’s hair, making her heart pound more as she thought about what had just happened. Plagg and Tikki watched them from their plate of cookies and cheese, Adrien glancing down at the kwamis and smiling. 

He was turning to leave when Marinette caught his hand.

“Adrien,” she called, flushing pink again. “What does this mean?” she asked in a whisper, watching him slowly turn back around. The moonlight illuminated his soft smile. 

“We can talk about it tomorrow, Princess. For now, just rest,” he told her, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand. But she didn’t let go. He moved to pull away, looking slightly confused when she still held onto him, a hint of something else swimming in his eyes. 

“Stay,” was all she could say, the innocent but heavy weight of that statement catching in her throat. She watched him look conflicted, staring down at her. 

A few quiet moments later, he laid down next to her, pulling the covers over her when she curled up against his chest. She could feel her bright blush flood across her whole body, but she felt so safe with him there. 

As they fell asleep by each other’s side, they wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness i loved writing this one
> 
> let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading!
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	15. Day 15 - Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an Akuma bursts into their classroom, Marinette and Adrien are the brave ones.

It was a normal day when it happened. Like any other, really. 

Adrien was working on his history project with Nino when the Akuma burst through the wall, scattering brick and glass through the air. A collective scream rang out, and the Akuma yelled something that Adrien couldn’t hear, his heart pounding in his ears. He removed his arms from over his head, trying to get a better look at the situation.

“Everyone out!” Marinette yelled loudly, standing at the front of the classroom. Adrien admired her bravery, but she was putting herself in danger. The Akuma locked onto her, its reptilian-like eyes boring in her direction. He’d never seen another like it, and he saw things that surprised him every day. 

As Marinette watched Alya leave the room, the Akuma picked up a broken desk and lifted it to throw in her direction.

“Marinette!” he yelled, and she dodged the attack just in time. 

“We need to go,” she told him as he scrambled over to her. She nodded, both of them starting for the door when they realized it had been blocked by the desk the Akuma had thrown. He cursed under his breath, knowing the only way out was through the hole in the wall it had made, which was directly behind the reptile-like monster. It was staring them down like they were a meal, bringing Adrien to stand in front of Marinette. 

Before he could register its movement, the Akuma used its tail to throw him across the room. Luckily, it had aimed poorly, only hitting him with what he was guessing was half of its strength. Despite that, he was in pain, wishing more than anything that he could transform in that moment, even if it was only to protect Marinette. 

She was looking over at him, about to move to his side and completely distracted. The Akuma was raising its hand this time, but it didn’t look like it planned to miss again. 

Time seemed to stop. He couldn’t let Marinette get hurt. Something in him wouldn’t allow it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to bear seeing her in pain. She’d done so much for him and for everyone around her at every opportunity she got.

Part of him wanted to stay back, knowing that Ladybug needed him as Chat Noir. He could be putting the whole of Paris in danger by protecting this one girl.

But he couldn’t stop himself. 

Adrien struggled to his feet quickly, almost wanting to curse his fast reflexes when he pushed Marinette out of the way and took the hit. He was thrown back against the wall with such force that he was able to hear and feel ribs breaking. He cried out, but the first thing he checked was to see if Marinette was alright. She had rushed over to him, crouching down to come into his field of view. He was faint, he knew that much, but she was okay. _She was okay._ He was in more pain than he’d ever physically felt, but she was okay. That’s what mattered to him. 

“Adrien, oh my gosh,” she cried out, and he registered that tears were in her eyes. 

“Run,” he got out, her hand grabbing his. His head was aching as he looked toward the Akuma, seeing that it was watching them carefully. “Please,” he said through gritted teeth. She let the tears run down her cheeks, turning to give a deathly glare in the Akuma’s direction. 

“I’ll come back for you. I’ll get Ladybug,” she told him, leaving his hand feeling so cold when she released it. She stood up, seeing that the Akuma’s eyes were trained on Adrien and taking the opportunity to skirt along the walls until she got to the hole it had made. 

The Akuma stalked towards him slowly, his heart racing. Adrenaline was pumping through his body, but he wasn’t scared. Ladybug was coming. Marinette was okay. 

But as the Akuma moved closer to him, raising another clawed hand, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to scream. 

Something struck the Akuma in the back before it could strike, and it turned to look behind itself. Marinette had thrown something at it, grabbing its attention. Adrien looked at her, meeting her eyes and seeing the tears in them as she left his sight once more, taking the Akuma with her.

Adrien wanted to run after it and tell it to stay away from her, but the pain was too much for his body, his sight beginning to go dark. 

As he began to lose consciousness, he had no doubt that Ladybug would save everyone. She would repair his ribs with her magic, and everyone would be okay. Marinette would be okay.

_Marinette._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh my poor boy. i feel bad that i liked writing this one!
> 
> thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> as usual, here's my tumblr as well! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	16. Day 16 - Rejected Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette and Adrien are stuck together during an Akuma attack, secrets come to light.

Marinette was pushing as hard as she could on the door, trying not to panic. It was dim, but as she looked back at Adrien, she could see that he was worried too. She couldn’t kid herself anymore. She wanted to scream. 

An Akuma had forced them into a closet together and then barricaded the door. She couldn’t believe it was happening. She was stuck in a closet with her crush, and she desperately needed to transform. To call Chat Noir, to unstick the barricade herself, to do _something._ People were getting hurt out there, and there was nothing she could do, not with Adrien in there with her. All she could do was hope that Chat Noir would come save her. She believed in him. 

“Marinette?” Adrien spoke up, and she realized how quickly she was breathing. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “We’re gonna get out of here, okay? Try to calm down,” he told her soothingly, but she couldn’t calm herself, no matter how much the honey in his voice made her want to. 

“I know, I’m just,” she sighed, shaking her head. She couldn’t even feel nervous at the fact that he was touching her shoulders. If she could just _transform!_

“What?” Adrien asked, his eyes wide. When Marinette realized she’d said that last thought out loud, her knotted stomach dropped down to her feet. She felt sick, staring up at him. 

“Transform?” he prompted, his green eyes wide with something akin to fear. 

“I-I’m…” she trailed off, feeling everything come crashing down on her all at once. Then the thought popped into her mind. _Of course._

“I was Multimouse,” she got out shakily, looking down. His grip on her shoulders stayed the same, her heart still pounding. 

“Multimouse?” he asked, and she looked back up at him, seeing that his eyes were a little less fearful. She was a little surprised that he hadn’t looked more shocked.

“I helped Ladybug defeat Kwamibuster, but because I accidentally revealed my identity to Chat Noir, I can’t use that Miraculous again. I wish I could, in this situation,” she told him, wanting to hit herself for letting a thought like that slip out. If she’d never become Multimouse, how would she have explained that to Adrien?

“I have a secret too,” he breathed out, stepping away from her. She blinked at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes and worrying a little, but she knew what he was going to say.

“I helped out Ladybug once too,” he told her, and she gasped, trying to feign surprise. “Well, I tried. I never succeeded, so I don’t want to use that Miraculous again. I can’t,” he sighed out, not meeting her eyes. “But to save us here and now, I would use it,” he admitted, finally looking up at her. Marinette remembered the pain in Aspik’s eyes, her heart longing to tell Adrien how much it had meant to her. But she couldn’t. Not as Marinette. 

“We both gave it a shot, I suppose,” Marinette said, trying to make him feel a little better if she could. He gave her a small smile, nodding. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” he assured her, and she nodded in return, smiling to herself. She hadn’t been wrong to entrust him with a Miraculous. She’d always known that.

“Me neither,” she promised, and he smiled softly, staring at her for a moment. 

“Multimouse, huh? Is that kinda like Mickey Mouse?” he teased her, and it took her a few seconds to react, still stuck in the heaviness of the situation at hand. She laughed, shrugging.

“Well, I did have two buns,” she giggled, gesturing to where they’d been on her head. 

“That sounds so cute!” he laughed, and she blushed, hoping he couldn’t see it in the darkness of the room. 

“Did you get space buns too?” she teased, attempting to keep distracting herself. She heard him snort a little, making her laugh harder.

“You couldn’t even see my hair,” he told her, snickering at himself. She laughed at his laugh, all the emotion of the past few minutes making her easily susceptible to a laugh attack. 

A sudden loud sound at the door stopped them dead in their tracks, both of them holding their breath and subconsciously getting into defensive positions. After half a minute, there was another loud noise, and then the door swung open. Ivan, Kim, and Alya were at the door, breathing in exertion. Marinette rushed to hug her best friend, a sigh of relief on her lips. 

“Are you two okay?” Kim asked, and Adrien nodded. 

“Thanks to you all,” he smiled, and Marinette saw his eyes with a fierce look of determination in them. She was glad the guilt and pain had been replaced.

She had broken her own rule of secret identities, even if she hadn’t revealed her most important secret. But if it could help Adrien know that he wasn’t alone, she’d do it a thousand times more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! let me know what you thought! 
> 
> also, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	17. Day 17 - Life Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino stops by to inform Adrien that his favorite model is on a photoshoot at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this prompt is inspired by [this tumblr post!](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/post/614663254249177088/larvesta-im-back-with-some-garbage-kwami-swap) enjoy!

Adrien didn’t want to pull his eyes away from her when he heard the knock on the door. Regardless of whether she was just a picture in a magazine at the moment, she still captivated him. 

He got up from the couch, hurrying to the door as it was knocked on again, more impatiently. Adrien opened it to find Nino with Chris standing behind him, pouting. 

“Hey, bro,” Nino smiled, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile too. “Are you busy?”

“A little, why?” he answered, stretching a little from having been sitting on the couch for a while. 

“Looking at pictures of Marinette does not count as busy, dude,” Nino teased, Chris tugging on the hem of his shirt. “You’re free, and we’re going to the park,” he announced, and Adrien chuckled as he grabbed his shoes. 

“Sure, but why?” he wondered, making sure he had his phone in his pocket. He finished tying his shoes before Nino answered, and he stood up to see his best friend with a mischievous look on his face. 

“For one, I’m babysitting Chris and don’t wanna do that alone,” he started, making his little brother give him a look. “And two, I may or may not have seen a certain someone at the park for a photoshoot on my way here.” Adrien’s heart stuttered, his eyes going wide. 

“Really? Right now?” he asked, probably more excited than he should’ve been. 

“Yes, right now,” Nino laughed, starting down the stairs to the main floor. Adrien closed the door behind himself, a wide grin pressing into his cheeks. He’d heard that Marinette had designed more originals and was going to be modeling them soon. If he could get even a glimpse of her, on a beautiful day like that, he’d feel blessed. 

The three of them made their way downstairs, passing through the Agreste family coffee shop on their way out. He saw a flash of his mom’s blonde hair at the register, realizing he hadn’t seen her yet that day. 

“Be safe, sweetheart,” she called, and he stopped to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I will, Mom,” he smiled, too excited for his own good. “Oh, and tell Dad that I’m gonna destroy him during our Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament later!” he teased, hearing his mom laugh in reply. The door closed behind him as he caught up with Nino, the three of them crossing the street to the park. 

Before he knew it, she was there, in his sight. The sun was making her more than radiant, leaving her skin glowing and her hair shining. Her back was turned to him, but he could tell what she was wearing was definitely something she’d designed herself. He couldn’t believe how talented she was.

She was lounging on the fountain, looking perfectly nonchalant as she demanded the attention of her photographer by simply existing in the brilliance of the sunlight that seemed attracted to her frame. 

Adrien didn’t realize he was blushing until Nino started laughing. 

“You really are hopeless, my guy,” he sighed goodnaturedly, shaking his head. Adrien flushed more, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why don’t we go say hi?” he suggested, and his best friend’s heart started racing. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking back over at her. She had turned a little, and he could see the pink of her lips and her long lashes brushing her cheeks as she blinked. “Okay, yeah. Let’s go,” he said, a little nervous but determined. 

They all started walking, Chris grumbling to himself. When Marinette’s full frame came into view, he felt like the air left his lungs. Her blue eyes were breathtaking, brought out by all the colors he was sure she’d so precisely put into her outfit, and he felt like he could drown in them. But he kept walking forward, watching her yawn and thinking even that was adorable. 

“Nino! I’m bored!” Chris exclaimed, and Marinette turned to look at them, only a few feet away. 

“Oh, hi guys!” she smiled brightly, giving them a small wave. He felt himself blushing a little, raising his hand to wave back.

“Hey, Marinette,” he smiled, wondering how she could look so pretty without even trying. 

“What are you all up to?” she wondered, her photographer glancing at them impatiently. 

“Just chillin’, or at least, we’re trying to,” Nino told her, glancing at Chris yanking on his arm again. 

“Cool!” she grinned, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Adrien felt his stomach twist into knots when her shirt lifted to show her midriff, looking away and laughing a little to himself. He was such a mess around her, even if he kept most of it inside. Well, he tried. 

“The weather’s beautiful today, ri--” she spoke, starting to move towards them but tripping over something. Adrien rushed to catch her, grasping both her hands and stopping her fall halfway. She blinked up at him, breathing out.

“Are you falling for me?” he spoke, the words seeming to come out without him really wanting them to. He’d only said it loud enough for her to hear, but he wished he hadn’t said it at all. Why was his Chat Noir coming through at a time like _that?_

Her bright blue eyes were wide as they stared back at him, and just as he thought that she might have been blushing, she giggled. Even though he was mortified, it was one of the cutest things he’d ever heard. 

“You’re funny,” she laughed, straightening herself and letting her hands fall from his. He took a few seconds to laugh with her, glad she hadn’t taken him seriously. But if she’d actually been blushing because of him, he might have found himself in a puddle on the ground. 

“Thanks for catching me,” she smiled, winking at him. He felt his heart skip a beat, or maybe two, and couldn’t remember how to breathe for a few seconds. He didn’t need her to blush for him to melt, that wink had done it all on its own. 

“You’re welcome,” he nodded, smiling at her. All of a sudden, she looked behind him, the light in her eyes changing. Although it was surprising in its intensity, something in him couldn’t deny its familiarity. 

“Get out of here!” she exclaimed, pushing him behind her with a force he didn’t expect her to have. He followed her line of sight, looking to the sky to see someone hovering there. He knew right away that he needed to transform, but Marinette was in danger too, the villain leering down at the two of them.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand, pulling her into a sprint towards the entrance to the park. They both took cover behind an advertisement for Marinette’s new perfume as Adrien searched for a way to bring his alter ego into the picture. He looked to Marinette, seeing a determination in her eyes he didn’t expect. 

“You should go hide at my parents’ coffee shop, just across the street,” he told her quietly. She looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

“What about you?” she wondered, and he smiled, trying to reassure her.

“I have to make sure Nino and Chris are okay,” he told her, looking back towards the park to try to locate them. He felt the air around him shift a little, his eyes going wide as he realized she’d just kissed his cheek. 

“Please stay safe,” she said softly before leaving his side, starting to run towards the coffee shop. He placed a hand over his cheek, feeling himself begin to blush again. He directed his attention to the situation at hand once more, feeling even more determined than before. 

As he called on Plagg to begin his transformation, his desire to protect Marinette increased tenfold, and he knew nothing could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would pay money to see mari model honestly
> 
> thank you all for reading! let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	18. Day 18 - Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette promised to teach Adrien how to make macarons.

Marinette almost didn’t hear the thud on her balcony. She looked up from her sewing machine, watching as the trapdoor opened and Chat Noir dropped onto her bed, detransforming before he landed. 

“Adrien Agreste!” she hissed quietly, standing up and rushing up the ladder to her loft. “I’m gonna kill you!” she whispered loudly, pointing a finger at him. He took his hands out from behind his head, having made himself comfortable. 

“What did I do?” he asked at a normal volume, and Marinette pushed a finger against his lips, shaking her head. He had his hands in the air like he was trying to prove his innocence.

“My parents are still home,” she told him under her breath, glancing at her trapdoor that led downstairs. She looked back at him, seeing him with a small smirk on his lips. She took her finger away, blushing a little. She sat next to him on her bed, sighing out.

“They’re leaving in a few minutes, so just stay quiet until then,” she told him, beginning to head back down the ladder. She heard her mom’s footsteps coming up the stairs, quickly grabbing her blanket and throwing it over Adrien, trying to look like she wasn’t guilty.

“Marinette?” her mom called as her head popped into her room. She glanced around until she saw Marinette in her loft. “We’re leaving, honey. Be safe with Adrien, okay? No fires,” she told her, blowing a kiss. 

“Will do, Mom! Have fun!” Marinette said as her mom disappeared from view. She sighed out, relieved. She took the blanket off of him, seeing that same smirk on his face. 

“Peekaboo, Princess,” he teased, and she threw the blanket back on him, smiling to herself. 

“Hey!” he said, throwing it back off, seeing that she was already making her way back down the ladder. 

“Let’s get started on those macarons, kitty,” she smiled, turning off her lamp and motioning for him to follow her downstairs. He hopped down from the loft as she opened her trapdoor again.

“You could’ve come through the front door, you know,” she told him, getting out a few mixing bowls. 

“That’s no fun,” he joked, pushing his sleeves up. Marinette tried not to notice that he’d dressed up a little more than usual that day. She also tried not to let herself think of what they were doing as a date. She’d promised him that she would teach him how to make macarons, and she never broke a promise, but it wasn’t a date. Even if she wanted it to be. 

“My parents wouldn’t say that finding you in my bed is very ‘fun’ either,” she teased, eyeing him. He chuckled sheepishly, shrugging. 

“Let’s wash our hands first,” she suggested, moving over to the sink. She turned the faucet on and put her hands under the water, hearing him coming up behind her. She jumped a little when his hands came from either side of her, blocking the water from hitting her hands. 

“What are you doing?” she laughed, trying to get his hands out of the way, but he wouldn’t have it, keeping his hands over her’s. She realized suddenly how he was standing. He was directly behind her, so close that she could feel his breath on her shoulder, and she blushed. But she wasn’t about to lose.

Marinette tried moving her hands in between his and pushing them apart, but he was too strong. She got around him quickly, but he just held her wrists in place. She could hear his gentle laugh in her ear, making her more flustered and less concentrated.

“We’re wasting water,” she protested, trying to hide her blush as he released the tender hold he’d had on her wrists. 

“You’re just a sore loser,” he joked, stepping around to her left and waiting as she washed her hands. 

“Aww, does the kitty wanna get splashed?” she smirked, holding a handful of water. Adrien flinched a little, chuckling. 

“No thanks, m’lady,” he laughed, handing her a towel to dry her hands. After he’d washed his own, they began getting out ingredients, and Marinette had him measure. 

“Remember, baking isn’t always about just following the recipe,” she told him, trying to be a good teacher. She turned to glance at him, seeing him spill some flour on the counter and wince. She giggled to herself, watching him look over at her. 

“What’s it about then?” he wondered as she turned away to grab the hand mixer from the top shelf. 

“It’s about having fun,” she offered, standing on her tiptoes and stretching as much as she could, still not able to reach it. 

“That’ll be no problem with you here, Mari,” he told her, his voice coming closer. She kept trying to reach for it, but she felt his hand touch the small of her back, her shirt having lifted up without her noticing. Her back tingled where their skin met, and she bit her lip as she watched him effortlessly grab the hand mixer, handing it to her and taking his hand away. He gave her a dazzling smile, and she turned away, blushing as she got back to work. 

After putting on some music, they continued working, Marinette letting Adrien do all the mixing. The brightness in his eyes told her he was enjoying himself, and it made her happy. He’d never gotten to do something like that before, and she was glad to be there with him for his first experience. 

She hadn’t realized she was gazing at him so intently until he looked down at her, blinking back at her with curious eyes. 

“What? Is there flour on my face?” he asked innocently, going cross-eyed to glance at his nose and making her giggle. She took a bit of the batter and stuck it on his nose, licking the rest off her finger. He gasped playfully, wiping it off and tasting it as well. 

“Are you looking to get tickled, missy?” he asked, and she stiffened a little. When he put his mind to tickling her, there was almost no way to stop him. 

“No!” she replied nervously, and she saw him stifle a laugh. “You can get me back. Go ahead, you can put some on my nose,” she told him, moving to stand in front of him, knowing she would cry laughing again if he got to tickle her. 

Adrien eyed her, putting his finger in the batter and spreading a little on her cheek instead. 

“Whoops, I missed,” he chuckled, and she rolled her eyes, staring up at him. She used her finger to wipe it off, about to lick it off when he took her wrist and licked it off her finger instead. He smiled to himself, letting her wrist go just as quickly.

“Mmm. These will taste good,” he said, looking back down at her. She was bright red, his eyes widening as he realized what he’d done. He began to blush too, backing away from her just a little.

“A-ah, sorry!” he said, waving a hand like he was trying to wave the situation away. “I didn’t mean to be weird or anything like that, I just--” he tried to say, but Marinette took another bit of batter and smeared it across his forehead, looking at him defiantly. His mouth was wide open as he stared down at her, his eyes narrowing. 

“I think you _are_ looking to get tickled,” he spoke softly, and she inhaled quickly, moving to start running but not being quick enough. He caught her around the waist, tickling her sides and making her squeal with laughter. 

Needless to say, the macarons took a lot longer to make than they’d planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay listen i love these two and i loved writing this
> 
> thank you all for reading! let me know what you thought! 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	19. Day 19 - Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien forgets an umbrella.

As the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Adrien sighed. School was one of the only places he felt a little freedom. Being Chat Noir was where he felt the most free, but school was where he could see all his friends. It was a miracle that his father had allowed him to go to school in the first place, so it was hard to take it for granted and even harder to leave everyday without feeling a little downcast.

The weather didn’t help. It had started raining around lunchtime, but Adrien had hoped it would let up. Sunshine always made him feel better. It reminded him of his mother. 

Adrien and Nino walked to the front doors, chatting about video games. When Adrien stepped outside, he couldn’t bring himself to walk past the protection of the overhang. Nino stopped and looked at him.

“It’s just a little rain,” he chuckled, and Adrien laughed with him a little.

“I know, but my father will be angry if I soak these shoes again,” he told his best friend, wishing he’d brought an umbrella. 

“Good luck with that, my man. I gotta bounce,” he spoke, giving Adrien a small wave as he took off. 

Adrien stared up at the gray sky, wondering if he should just take his shoes off and make a run for it. 

“Hey,” he heard behind him, turning to see Marinette. Suddenly, the sky seemed a little less gray, and Adrien didn’t feel like his heart was so heavy. He’d noticed that around Marinette, he always seemed to feel a little lighter. A little happier. 

“Hi, Marinette,” he smiled genuinely as she came to stand next to him. He glanced over as she opened her umbrella, her eyes meeting his. 

“This is the umbrella you gave me on the day we became friends,” she told him, and his eyes widened. “Do you remember?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, feeling happier than he thought he would. “You kept it?” She tensed up a little, looking guilty.

“Is that okay? I’m sorry I never returned it,” she said, her shoulders rising up to sit below her ears. Her small pout grabbed his attention. 

“I don’t mind,” he smiled, looking at her holding it. “I’m just really glad we’re still friends.” 

The smile she gave him made his heart stutter, and he didn’t quite know why. He found himself admiring her features, trying to pinpoint if it was just one or all of them put together that made her so beautiful. 

He caught himself, shaking his head a little. He knew Marinette was just a friend, but the word seemed to stick out at him.

_Friend._

For some reason, right then, that label didn’t seem to fit her. That look in her eyes was making his heart feel funny, the word bouncing around in his head. 

All at once, he was confused. Did just friends think about how pretty their friends were? Did they think about hugging their friends for a long time, just to be in their arms? He wasn’t sure. As he thought more, he realized that he had thought about kissing Marinette as well, blushing as he subconsciously looked to her lips. The gentle smile on them made him want to hold her hand and bring her close.

Marinette _wasn’t_ just a friend. 

“Adrien?” she called gently, staring at him. He realized that she’d moved closer, reaching out to hold the umbrella over his head, offering it back to him. Maybe she’d heard him talking with Nino, or maybe it was her abundant kindness that he admired so much. Either way, he was blushing, and he never wanted to take his eyes off her again. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he said, trying not to sound so infatuated but not really being able to help it. 

“Anything for a friend,” she grinned, slinging her bag over her shoulder and starting down the steps, leaving his heart racing. 

He found himself unsettled by that word on her lips, trying to push the thought of kissing it off them. He watched her leave, her pigtails beginning to droop as they got wetter, and she began to run towards her house. 

He wished he’d been quicker to stop her, thinking about what would have happened if he had told her how he felt right then and there. It shouldn’t have been news to him, but it was. How long had he thought of Marinette that way?

He pushed the question from his mind as she disappeared from view, knowing that wasn’t what mattered.

Adrien was in love with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little short, but i hope you all enjoyed it! let me know what you thought! 
> 
> and thank you all for reading! it means a lot to me <3
> 
> have a good day and stay safe!
> 
> as usual, my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	20. Day 20 - Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's first day on the job in Gabriel Agreste's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's outfit is inspired by [this!](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/578360777133531194/) enjoy!

Marinette took a deep breath. The time had finally come to impress everyone. 

She stepped into the studio early in the morning, seeing the camera crew beginning to set up, and she took a deep breath in. She wanted to do her best. 

A job at Gabriel Agreste’s company was no joke. He saw something in her that he liked, and she wanted to prove herself everyday. That day was her first day as a stylist on set. She’d spent the last few weeks gathering high quality designs for the latest trends and collecting the wardrobe as Mr. Agreste designed them himself and had them made. She had a great lineup planned for the shoot, and she was glad she would be working with someone she knew. 

Adrien had arrived long before her, sitting at the hair and makeup vanity. The people around him were trying to keep him awake, which she’d heard was a common problem. 

Marinette began to walk over, trying to steel herself. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him because she did. He had seemed pretty down after Kagami and him had broken up, and then summer break happened, and she’d heard he still hadn’t been all that cheery. She didn’t know if knowing that he was single would stir some of her old feelings for him again. She was going to try to focus on her job and be professional. 

Marinette and Luka had split up not too long ago, deciding to go separate ways on their paths to find themselves. They agreed that maybe it wasn’t the right time for them to be together. Marinette felt pretty lonely every once in a while, but she had her friends, and Luka and her still kept in touch. 

As she approached him, she wondered how Adrien was coping.

“Good morning,” Marinette smiled at everyone, and they turned to greet her. As she moved around to be able to see Adrien’s face as he sat in his chair, she was surprised to see that he had a big grin. He looked wide awake after hearing her voice.

“Marinette! No one told me you’d be here today,” he smiled, makeup being applied as he talked. 

“I’m the stylist for today,” she told him, seeing him look excited. It made her heart jump a little. 

“That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you,” he spoke, and his makeup artist turned his chin impatiently, Adrien chuckling out an apology. 

“I’ll see you in the dressing room,” Marinette told him, and he waved as she turned to go. She wondered to herself if he was just in a good mood or if her being there was what had brightened his spirits. 

She set down her bag in the dressing room, grabbing a water bottle from the snack table and running through her outfit list once more. She checked the clothing rack for all the pieces, feeling lucky to be able to style such amazing clothing. Mr. Agreste had such an eye for beauty and knew exactly what kind of colors and styles looked best on Adrien. It was incredible to her and something she admired. Although, it was one of the only things she admired about Adrien’s father.

After another few minutes of preparation, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” she called, seeing Adrien walk into the room looking tired but with the perfect amount of makeup to highlight his features. He ambled over in his pajamas, but he still had a smile aimed in her direction. He sat down on the couch, looking up at her with a yawn.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, and she tensed a little. Could he tell that she felt a little shy around him, even still? Especially because she was going to be in the room with him while he changed? 

“I would be if I was working under my father for the first time,” he told her, giving her a reassuring smile. “But I’ll be here if you need any advice, okay?” She felt his warm smile calm her down just a little, and she really was grateful that he was there. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said, her shoulders relaxing a little. He stood up, grabbing a bagel and taking a bite. 

“So, what’s up first?” he asked, smiling at her and trying to look as excited as he could when he was so tired. 

Marinette felt her blood start pumping, passionate about the outfits she’d put together. She hung the first outfit on a separate rack, seeing him walk over and examine the pieces. She watched as he lifted the button-up shirt, feeling the fabric. 

“This first outfit looks great,” he told her, and she smiled, turning to grab the shoes for the outfit.

“Thanks! It’s simple, but breathable and mature, so I think--” she stopped in her tracks as she turned back around, seeing that he’d already taken his shirt off. She blushed even though she’d known she would be in this situation, but when he looked over to her, he blushed too.

“Oh, sorry!” he said, hurriedly putting on the button-up. “Force of habit. I should’ve warned you,” he told her, and she set the shoes down next to him. 

“No worries,” she chuckled nervously, turning her back to him as he continued to change. She chewed on her lip absentmindedly but tried to remember to stay focused. 

“All done,” he spoke, and she turned back around, seeing him in the outfit. It looked better than she thought it would, her mind immediately going to all the details she needed to fix to try and distract her mind from thinking about how handsome he looked. 

Marinette stepped over to a separate table, grabbing the accessories she’d picked out for that outfit. A simple chain, a belt, and a watch. She walked back over and handed him the accessories, looking him over once more. She made a decision to change the shoes, grabbing a different pair. Seeing the outfit on him was much different than sketching it or imagining it. 

When he’d put everything on that she’d brought him, she stood in front of him again, tapping her chin. 

“How do I look?” he asked, smiling. She smiled back, clasping her hands together.

“Great!” she told him, seeing him look a little surprised at her answer. She bit her lip, trying to focus again. She walked closer to him, looking up at him.

“May I?” she asked, pointing to the buttons on his shirt. He nodded, watching her hands as they reached up and undid the top few buttons. She felt her heart start racing as she adjusted the chain that laid against his chest. She stepped back again, trying not to notice the look in his eyes.

“Perfect,” she told him, giving him a thumbs up. She watched as he glanced in the mirror, nodding to himself.

“This looks great, Marinette,” he smiled, looking back at her. She smiled happily, glad he liked it. 

“Alright, let’s go,” she said, opening the door for him. He walked onto set as they finished setting up the lighting, and she watched as he began to model, feeling proud. She couldn’t deny that she felt a little like she was 14 again, crushing on the cute boy in her class. But it was a warm feeling, a familiar feeling, and she didn’t mind it. If her heart was going to lead her back to him, she wouldn’t stop it. 

After a few minutes of watching, Marinette noticed that the collar of the shirt had been messed up a little, so she tapped the photographer on the shoulder and let him know she was going to fix it. She stepped under the bright lights, watching Adrien look up at her. 

“Has my guardian angel come to rescue me already?” he joked, seeming to be more awake. She giggled, bending down to where he was lounging to fix his collar. 

“Not quite yet,” she smiled, adjusting the way the shirt hung open and fixing the chain one more time. She looked at him, seeing him gazing up at her. She was closer than she’d wanted to be, but before she pulled away, he reached up to kiss her cheek briefly, surprising her. 

“I hope you know how refreshing it is to have you here,” he told her, smiling. She smiled shyly, blushing.

“I’ll come back and save you soon,” she said, trying to play along with his joke to distract herself from that look in his eyes. He smiled wider as she stood to go.

As she walked away from him and out of the bright lights, her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she wondered if she would ever be able to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought <3
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i look forward to these last few days of prompts!


	21. Day 21 - Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is convinced by her friends to give Adrien a love potion.

“A love potion?” Marinette asked, staring at Alya.

“Yeah! They’re not hard to make!” her best friend said, holding Marinette’s shoulders. She glanced across the room at Adrien, shaking her head.

“I don’t know, Alya,” she spoke, biting her bottom lip nervously. “How would I explain that to him if he realizes?” Alya sighed, pushing up her glasses. 

“Simple. Bake the potion into some sort of pastry, and if he figures it out, tell him you gave him the wrong one,” she suggested, and Marinette tilted her head. 

“I guess that would work,” she said to herself, thinking about what she would bake. 

“Of course it will,” Alix spoke up, and Rose nodded excitedly. 

“You really think so, girls?” Marinette asked, glancing at them all. 

“He’s already in love with you, he just doesn’t know it yet!” Mylene said enthusiastically, smiling. Marinette chuckled. Juleka nodded with fervor.

“Thank you,” she told all of them, standing up to go. “I’ll let you know how it goes!” she said as she began walking away. She hurried over to the potions lab, thankful there wasn’t a class going on. 

Opening her textbook, she flipped until she found the ingredients for a love potion, absentmindedly reading the warning sign at the top of the page. She had already begun to make the potion, having remembered some of the ingredients from class last week. 

As she put the last ingredient in the cauldron, Marinette felt herself hesitating. Despite what her friends had said, she was still unsure about going through with it. Was that really fair to Adrien? Shouldn’t he decide on his own if he was going to fall in love with her? 

She sighed as she saw all the signs that her potion had turned out well, pouring it into a small vial. She didn’t know if she was going to use it, but the thought of throwing it away and wasting valuable ingredients was one she quickly dismissed. 

Marinette was about to close the textbook when she skimmed the page and saw another potion that caught her eye.

Marinette perked up as she read the ingredients for a truth serum, saying that whoever takes it will tell the truth about anything someone asks them for up to five minutes. She felt her heart begin to race, rinsing out her cauldron and rushing to get the correct ingredients. The teacher in the corner looked at her suspiciously, but she was determined now. She would find out how he truly felt about her first. 

When Marinette had finished with the truth serum, she headed over to the student kitchen, whipping up some chocolate chip muffins. She put the truth serum in one, making sure she remembered which one, and decided that she would put the love potion in another, just in case one of her friends could use it. Maybe Alya would want to pull a prank on Nino. But as Marinette thought about it, she doubted anything would really change if Nino took the love potion. 

Marinette studied spells as the muffins baked, setting aside the two magic ones when she took them out of the oven. She began to clean up, washing the dishes she’d used as she hummed a tune, feeling excited. 

Alya came in, rushing over happily and standing on the other side of the kitchen island. 

“Ooh, these look so good!” she said, and Marinette chuckled. 

“The two in front of me are the magic ones,” she told her, and Alya cocked a hip, placing a hand there.

“Two?” she asked as Marinette dried a mixing bowl. 

“I decided to give him a truth serum instead, but I still made one with the love potion. I thought maybe you could play a prank on Nino,” Marinette suggested, seeing the mischievous glint in Alya’s eyes. 

“You’re a smart one, Mari,” she chuckled, pointing to the two muffins set aside. “Which one is mine?” she asked eagerly. Marinette was slightly worried for Nino.

“The one on the left,” Marinette answered as she crouched down to put away a mixing bowl. When she stood back up, her best friend had run off, and Marinette laughed. Nino really was in for some trouble. 

She took the rest of her muffins back to her dorm room, staring at the magical one. She suddenly felt a little nervous, but she wanted to know the truth.

Adrien had a free period at the same time Marinette did, and she caught him in the courtyard as he was coming out from his previous class. 

“Hey, Adrien!” she called, running up. She felt her hands shaking as she held the plate with the muffin on it, but she was determined. 

“Oh, hey Marinette!” he smiled brightly, making the clear sky almost seem gloomy in comparison. She walked over to him, trying not to trip over her own two feet. 

“I made some muffins earlier, and this is the last one. I know how much you like your baked goods,” she smiled, outstretching the plate to him. He grinned, picking up the muffin.

“Thank you,” he said, taking a bite happily. Marinette’s heart began to race, and she prepared herself. As he chewed, he stared at her, smiling.

“This is really good,” he said after his first mouthful, taking another. 

“I’m glad!” she sighed, gesturing for them to sit down on a bench. “I was hoping to be able to ask you some questions really quick,” she told him, and he nodded, following her and sitting down next to her. He finished the muffin quickly, and as he took his last bite, Marinette got a text. 

_**Alya** : I don’t think you made this love potion right, girl. thanks anyway. good luck! ;)_

Marinette frowned, wondering where she went wrong but turning her attention back to Adrien. She took a deep breath in, shakily exhaling.

“Adrien, I…” she trailed off, beginning to blush. Was she really doing this? 

“Adrien, I-I wanted to know how you feel about me,” she got out, and even though it was a little rushed, she’d done it. She’d bowed her head a little, and when he was silent, she got worried. She looked back up at him, but when she was met with confusion in his eyes, she wanted to panic. 

“I-I mean, I just--” but he cut her off, taking her hand before she could begin to gesture with it. 

“How could I be anything but madly in love with you?” he asked, and her heart stopped. She stared at him, completely shocked.

“W-w-what?” she stammered, looking down at her hand being held so gently by his. He gave her a warm smile in return.

“I’m in love with you, Marinette!” he told her excitedly, and suddenly Alya’s text made sense. Her stomach dropped, her free hand clapping over her mouth. 

“No, you’re not, Adrien,” she sighed, but he just kept giving her that heart-melting smile. 

“Of course I am, cutiepie,” he gushed, and Marinette didn’t know what to do. If made just right, the potion could last for days. Marinette hoped she hadn’t made it just right. But at the same time, what would he say when he snapped out of it? Should she enjoy it while she could? 

“Adrien, please, I accidentally gave you a love potion,” she pleaded, holding both his shoulders. She felt her heart pound as he looked at her lovingly, pulling her into a soft but tight hug. 

“Of course I’m in love with you, sweetheart,” he spoke against her, stroking her hair gently. Marinette blushed brightly, not knowing what to feel. She pushed away carefully, seeing that he was going to keep looking at her with eyes that made her want to curl up and blush forever. She took his hand and stood to bring him somewhere else, hoping no one had paid them much attention. She threw the plate away in a nearby trash can, ignoring his giggles about her holding his hand behind her as she pulled him along. 

She took him to an empty stairwell that no one used except on certain days, sighing out and trying to let go of his hand. He wouldn’t let her, coming to stand in front of her. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” he asked, using his other hand to gently cup her cheek. She blushed again, putting his hand back at his side and feeling almost helpless. She wondered how long the potion would last, almost sad to think of it wearing off. She couldn’t get over the look in his eyes. 

“You look so pretty,” he sighed quietly, reaching back up to run his fingers through the ends of her pigtails. She let him, staring up into his eyes as she blushed endlessly. 

“Have your eyes always been so blue?” he whispered, leaning closer. Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat as his eyes fell closed, and she almost didn’t turn her head fast enough, letting him kiss her on the cheek instead. 

“Awww, sweetcheeks,” he pouted, stepping closer to her. “No fair,” he whined, holding both her hands. She chuckled a little, still as red as a tomato. She looked up at him again.

“I’m sorry, Adrien, but these aren’t your real feelings,” she told him pointlessly, watching him shake his head and smile.

“You’re wrong,” he spoke lovingly, intertwining his fingers with her’s. “I love you, Marinette.” She felt tears begin to prick her eyes, a long sigh escaping her. She supposed it was karma for trying to use magic to find out his true feelings. It hurt to know that none of what he was saying was real. 

“Don’t cry, my love,” he pouted, wiping her tears as they fell onto her warm cheeks. “You’re too lovely to cry,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms and hugging her, lifting her feet off the ground. She buried her face in his shoulder, hugging him tightly. She should have listened to the warning in the textbook. She should have handed Alya the muffin herself. 

“Marinette?” he asked, and she sighed, wondering when she could go to her room and cry. “Hey, are you okay?” He put her down, blinking at her like he’d just woken up. She breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she smiled, wiping her tears away. 

“You’re crying,” he spoke, moving to hold her hand but catching himself. “Ah, sorry,” he chuckled, staring at his hand. After a few seconds, he looked around, rightfully confused. 

“What’s going on?” he wondered, looking back to her. 

“I accidentally gave you a muffin with a love potion in it, and it just wore off,” she told him, shaking her head at herself. “I’m really sorry, Adrien,” she said, staring up at him.

“Oh, uh, it’s okay,” he chuckled, blushing. “I don’t remember anything that I did, but I hope it wasn’t anything…” he trailed off, looking at her. “Wait, did I make you cry?” he asked worriedly, and Marinette shook her head quickly. 

“No no, I’m just mortified,” she chuckled, and he frowned. 

“I was wondering why I had such strong feelings for you when I came to just now,” he chuckled, and her heart stuttered again. She bit her bottom lip, watching him glance at the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” she said, sniffling a little. He smiled at her, nodding. 

“No worries, Marinette,” he told her, patting her head once. He started to walk back towards the rest of the school, and she turned to follow but decided she would wait until he’d gone. But he hesitated, turning back and coming to stand in front of her again.

“Whoever falls in love with you will be a really lucky guy, you know,” he told her, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. The look he was giving her felt familiarly warm, and she felt like she could melt all over again. “Because it’s a pretty amazing feeling,” he finished, turning to leave with a smile and the hint of a blush.

Marinette didn’t know what to feel as she went back to her dorm, but she felt like she was floating, four words running through her mind.

_“I love you, Marinette.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i cannot believe i just wrote this. i've never been so emotional while writing something omg 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i can't believe the response I've gotten this month. you all are so sweet <3
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	22. Day 22 - Outfit Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wears an outfit to school that she made herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s outfit is based on this [amazing art](https://shaniartist.tumblr.com/post/173199947251/anonymous-request-marinette-with-cat-ears) by [@shaniartist](https://shaniartist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! you should definitely go check out all her art, she’s incredible!

Adrien walked into class that morning with a yawn, glad to be at school but wishing he could’ve slept just a little longer. He was exhausted. 

Despite that, he looked forward to seeing Marinette, and that seemed to brighten his mood. Her radiance and light were like a beacon to him, and he always managed to get drawn in. Even on days when she was just as tired from fighting akumas as he was, she found a way to make him smile without fail. 

Adrien’s eyes kept drifting towards the door as he anticipated her arrival. He was thinking about her while Nino was trying to talk to him, completely distracted.

“Waiting for someone, Adrien?” Alya chuckled, and he snapped out of his train of thought. Nino was looking at him with the same look, one that said, “You’re hopeless.”

“Maybe,” he replied, looking back to the door.

“Did she tell you she was gonna wear an outfit today that she made completely by herself?” Alya asked, leaning on her desk excitedly. Adrien looked up at her.

“Really?” he asked, beginning to anticipate her eventual arrival more and more. He looked back to the door, wanting so badly to see her standing there. 

“She’s so talented,” Nino said, and Adrien nodded.

“She’s amazing,” he sighed out, hearing Alya snicker a little. Adrien started to turn to elaborate on his feelings when he finally saw her. 

As she walked fully into view, he felt all the breath he had leave his lungs. 

Marinette’s skirt was the first thing that caught his attention. He’d never seen her in a skirt, but it suited her. The orange fabric had buttons down the middle, drawing the eye down to her long legs. If Adrien didn’t know she was Ladybug, he would’ve been shocked by how toned her legs were. Even so, he still found himself impressed. 

She was wearing a denim jacket over a white halter top, but she’d let the sleeves fall down to reveal her shoulders that otherwise would’ve been covered. He noticed the outline of her collarbone as he followed it to her freckled shoulders. He’d heard about American school dress codes restricting showing shoulders, and he’d thought it was unnecessary. Although, as he appreciated Marinette’s shoulders for the first time, he was able to understand a little, even if he knew he wouldn’t be captivated by any other shoulders but her’s. 

Marinette’s hair was the next thing that drew his eyes. She’d put it into two braids, and Adrien didn’t know he liked the hairstyle so much until he saw her with it. He met her eyes as she looked at him shyly, both of them blushing fiercely. She was glowing, it seemed.

She began walking to her seat as the bell rang, but just before she passed him, he realized she was wearing a headband with little cat ears on it. He felt his heart ache, his face completely red. Maybe she knew exactly what she was doing by being so beautiful, but something told him that turning him into a blushing mess wasn’t her goal. At least, it wasn’t originally. 

“You look stunning, Marinette,” Alya said behind him, and he put his head on his desk, hiding under his arms. How could someone be so beautiful? “But the cat ears are an iffy choice for me,” Alya teased, and Marinette giggled, making Adrien’s chest feel tight. 

“I felt like representing Paris’ most attractive superhero today,” she told her, and Adrien felt his heart stop, glad he’d already covered his face.

She may not have meant to kill him with her looks, but that comment was intentional and _very_ deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! this one was kinda short, but im kinda running out of juice at this point in the month. i wanna finish out strong, and i hope ill be able to <3
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	23. Day 23 - Banana Suit Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien didn't hide the suit very well.

Marinette walked through the doors to Adrien’s house, Alya by her side. Last time she’d been there, she may or may not have been wearing a mustache. Needless to say, she was glad she didn’t have to wear a disguise to get into her boyfriend's house that time.

Adrien had decided to throw another party while his father was away, but he wanted it to be just his classmates that time. Well, his classmates _and_ Wayhem. Marinette was happy that Adrien wanted to invite everyone over, even if that meant disobeying his father’s rules. He deserved to have some fun. 

The two girls hurried up to his room, opening the door and hearing the music already playing, and Marinette was relieved that it was much quieter than last time.

Everyone had gotten there before them, but they were all excited when they finally arrived. Even Chloe had come, lounging on Adrien’s couch like a queen. Marinette could tell that having everyone there had lifted Adrien’s spirits, his eyes bright and his smile just as radiant as he came over to greet the two of them. 

“Hey Alya!” Adrien grinned, kissing both her cheeks. He moved to look at Marinette, surprising her by pulling her into a big hug, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning her around. She laughed happily, holding on tight. 

“I’m so glad you could come,” he told her once he’d put her down. She smiled up at him, seeing the warmth in his eyes as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” she told him, watching him blush just a little. She still felt proud knowing she could fluster him.

“Come say hi to everyone,” he said enthusiastically, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with her own. She greeted everyone, seeing that the party felt a lot more laidback than last time. She officially met Wayhem, discovering he was a nice guy and was also absolutely thrilled to be at the party. Knowing Adrien had made another friend made her smile. 

They grabbed some punch and sat down, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. 

“This is great, Adrien,” she said, looking up at him. 

“I know. I love breaking the rules,” he chuckled, and she nudged him with her shoulder, laughing along. 

“Sometimes it’s necessary,” she teased, setting her cup down on the coffee table. She moved closer to him, feeling his arm tighten around her.

“You’re cute,” he spoke, and she smiled, blushing a little. She looked up at him, seeing a slight smirk on his lips. She reached up and touched his cheek, watching his eyes search her own. 

“You’re a dork,” she replied, moving to kiss him softly. He laughed against her lips, making her smile. He kissed back, the arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. Just as Marinette began to reach up to mess up his hair in an attempt to fluster him, she heard someone whistle, both of them breaking apart from each other. They both blushed, hearing multiple laughs echo around the room.

They pulled apart, embarrassed and moving to take a sip of their drinks.

“Hey, Adrien!” Kim called, and Adrien perked up, still red.

“Yeah?” he replied, clearing his throat as he sat up. 

“Mind if I check out your closet?” he wondered, using his thumb to point behind him. Adrien waved a carefree hand. 

“Knock yourself out,” he told him, sitting back against the couch as Kim walked off. He looked back at Marinette, smiling and admiring her for a few moments.

“I can break my father’s rules, but I can’t even kiss my girlfriend,” he teased, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, giggling. 

“No one ever said that,” she said, moving closer again. She was about to close her eyes when she watched his become wide, looking behind her. She turned to look, trying to understand the panic she’d seen in his eyes. Before she continued to wonder, it became clear.

Kim had come out of Adrien’s closet wearing a Banana suit, flexing his muscles and shouting out the famous catchphrase. Marinette peeked back at Adrien, trying not to think too hard about it all. But as she watched his panic turn to problem solving, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander.

“Where’d you get this, man?” Kim chuckled, the suit muffling his voice. Adrien tried to laugh naturally, but Marinette knew him too well at his point. Maybe even more so than she thought. She watched his reaction closely.

“I don’t even know where that came from,” he laughed, standing up to go meet him. People were staring and laughing, some coming up to touch it. Marinette’s mind was racing, trying to think of what it meant. When she realized there was only one explanation that made any sense, she felt herself starting to panic as well. But she kept watching her boyfriend. 

“Is it cool if I wear it?” Kim asked, flexing again. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, his shoulders tense. 

“Yeah! You can keep it,” he told him, and Kim stopped in his tracks. 

“Seriously?” he spoke, and Adrien chuckled nervously. 

“Of course!” he nodded, and Kim was so excited that if anyone else had noticed Adrien’s panic, they forgot quickly. But not Marinette. 

She calmed her features as he began to walk back over, and she could see the relief radiating from his body. Every alarm was going off in her mind, but she tried to ignore the similarities that were showing themselves, the coincidences that were popping up, and the small hints that became large signs that said “it’s me.”

Adrien sat back down next to her, his features softening again. She watched him look around and smile like he did when he was truly enjoying himself, and she decided right then that she would wait until they were alone to say anything. But her mind wasn’t going to keep quiet. 

The party went on, and Marinette tried to act as normally as possible. At one point, she went into the bathroom to vent to Tikki, who was also pretty tense, but she told Marinette not to worry. 

She stayed behind to help him clean his room afterwards, the two of them finding fun in sweeping the floors and dancing while doing so. She tried to forget what had happened for the time being, but as she tied up the last bag of trash, she knew she’d failed. She looked over at her boyfriend, wondering if Plagg had been in the room the whole time. She shook her head, trying to fill herself with determination. 

Adrien looked up at her, as if sensing her resolve. 

“Mari?” he asked, tilting his head at her. She walked over, coming to stand right in front of him. She looked up, watching his emerald eyes become confused. 

“So,” she drew out, keeping eye contact. “Bananoir, huh?” she asked, sounding a lot more like Ladybug than she’d intended. He blinked at her a few times, and then the realization hit him.

She wished she’d caught it on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol they're both such dorks
> 
> thank you all for reading! i'm completely floored by the support i'm getting. i cant thank you all enough <3
> 
> here's my tumblr if you wanna see more miraculous ladybug shenanigans! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	24. Day 24 - Kwami Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien let Plagg and Tikki spend some time together while they talk things out.

“Marinette!” her mom called from down in the bakery. Marinette rushed down the stairs, almost tripping, and got to the bottom to see him already waiting for her.

“Hey, Marinette,” he smiled, waving. She smiled, trying to get the knots in her stomach to untie themselves.

“H-hey,” she stuttered, turning back to the stairs and gesturing for him to follow. “Come on up.” They walked back up to the apartment, Marinette holding the door open for him. 

“Have I ever told you your place is really nice? It feels so cozy,” he told her, letting his jacket slide off his shoulders and hanging it on the coat rack. Even that simple action made her heart race. Her mind set off on a daydream, rewriting the situation as if they were married with those three kids, the dog, and the hamster, and he was just coming home from a long day of work. She sighed to herself, cupping her cheek and letting her heart flutter. If only.

“Marinette?” he called, trying to bring her out of her thoughts. She blinked at him, laughing shyly.

“Sorry, and uh, thank you,” she smiled, glancing at the kitchen table and remembering why he was really here. As Plagg rushed out and inspected the plate of cheese waiting for him, he gasped in excitement. 

“This is good cheese! Adrien only gives me this kind of stuff every once in a while!” he exclaimed, digging in. 

“That is so not true,” Adrien mumbled to himself, shaking his head. “Hey, remember what we talked about?” he asked the kwami, crossing his arms over his chest. Marinette watched him, surprised at the tone of voice he was using. 

“Yeah,” Plagg sighed, swallowing a mouthful. “Thank you, Marinette!” he grinned, starting to eat again. Tikki reluctantly flew up next to him, wincing a little at the smell. 

“Hi, Plagg,” she said, watching as the other kwami looked up with wide eyes. 

“Sugarcube!” he yelled happily, floating up to meet her and forgetting about the cheese for the time being. As the two of them began talking, Marinette noticed the smile on Adrien’s face. 

“It’s amazing that they’ve known each other for thousands of years,” he spoke, watching them in awe. Marinette nodded, smiling too. 

“They’re best friends,” she said, her heart swelling as she watched them tease each other. No matter what Tikki said, having Plagg around made her happy. 

“Just like us, m’lady,” Adrien said, nudging her gently. She caught the teasing, she saw the smirk on his lips, and she heard the Chat Noir in his voice, but as she went to reply, all she saw was Adrien.

“Haha, y-yeah,” she stammered, rubbing her arm with her hand and not meeting his eyes. She looked back towards the kitchen, remembering that she’d started making some tea when he’d texted her that he was on his way. 

“Care for some tea?” she asked, walking over to the stove and grabbing the kettle, pouring out two cups.

“Yes, thank you,” he replied, and she could tell that he was thinking about something. The strange dichotomy was there again, and Marinette felt like she couldn’t escape it. Adrien, her crush, was standing in her kitchen. She could barely get a sentence out properly around him, but yet she knew the exact shape of his eyebrows when he was thinking too hard about something. Knowing he was Chat Noir had only served to complicate things further despite the sense of security she gained from that knowledge. 

They moved to sit on the couch with their tea as Tikki and Plagg chased each other around the room, their airy laughter bouncing off the walls. She smiled, but as she looked back to Adrien, who was locked in eye contact with her, her smile faltered.

“Mari, are you okay?” he asked her, and she tensed up, feeling like she was caught in the middle of a crime. 

“Y-yeah!” she smiled, taking a large gulp of her tea and burning her tongue a little. 

“Marinette,” he spoke, looking at her with worried eyes. He’d shifted to completely face her, and as she noticed that her knees were turned away from him as well as her shoulders, she sighed out. 

“It’s just hard,” she got out, looking down at her knees as she turned them to point towards him. “It makes me feel safe, knowing your identity, and I’m glad that it happened. I just…” she trailed off, her hands gripping her thighs. She waited for him to say something, but she realized after a few seconds that he was intent on listening and understanding. 

“I’m having trouble putting the two people I know into one,” she told him, hearing his long inhale. She briefly glanced up at him, seeing his eyes still on her. She straightened a little, looking at the wall.

“I wanna strengthen our bond and grow as a team, but I have to get past this first,” she sighed, wishing that wasn’t the way it was. She let the silence grow, looking out the window. 

“Are you nervous right now?” she heard him ask, and the strange question pulled her gaze back to him. 

“Yes,” she answered, blushing a little. He gave her a reassuring smile, setting his tea down on the coffee table. 

“Close your eyes,” he told her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. He could tell she wanted to know why. “Trust me,” he spoke softly, searching her eyes. She let them fall closed, taking a deep breath among all her shallower ones. 

“Okay, now focus on my voice,” he said, and she tried her hardest. She waited for a few moments for him to say more, and she visualized her crush sitting there and staring at her, her cheeks becoming red again. 

“We’re going to get through this together,” he began, and the image in her mind suddenly shifted. She didn’t see the model Adrien Agreste sitting in front of her. It was her partner, Chat Noir. She could hear the determination in his voice. She could see the color it brought out in his eyes. 

“We’re the duo that saves Paris everyday. We have fought together, we have failed together, and we have won together,” he spoke, and Marinette nodded without really thinking. 

“We _will_ get through this, and we’ll do that together too,” he finished, the resilient smile on his face almost tangible in her mind. There was no doubt that Chat Noir was sitting in front of her.

He placed his hand on her’s, and she opened her eyes, the image of Chat fading onto Adrien’s softer edges. She saw the way his hair parted to make up the difference, she noticed the familiar width of his shoulders, and the unmistakable green of his eyes had the same look that she’d seen in her mind. His smile was still just as resilient, but there was something more delicate about it, something she hoped was just for her. 

They were one and the same, but her mind had never been able to realize that so clearly until just then. 

“Okay?” he asked quietly. She stared at him for a few seconds, and then she moved closer without really thinking, pulling him into a tight hug. She felt the tension in his shoulders as he hesitated, but then he hugged her back, her heart swelling happily. She let his warmth cradle her, a quiet sigh escaping as she smiled. She was safe in his arms.

“Ugh,” Plagg spoke up. “I’m gonna lose my appetite if the lovey dovey stuff doesn’t stop,” he said, and the two of them pulled away from each other, their faces bright red. 

“Plagg!” Adrien yelled, and Marinette giggled, seeing the familiar pout on his lips. He looked back to her, and then he laughed too. 

Marinette knew there was a long way to go. The journey ahead of them wouldn’t be short or easy. But her mind was calmed by the fact that she would have him. If they were together, there was nothing they couldn’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're everything oh my gosh
> 
> thank you for reading! it means the world to me <3
> 
> my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	25. Day 25 - Cheek Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien remembers when Marinette thanked him and wants to do the same.

“I’ll do everything I can,” he heard her say, smiling to himself. Rose sniffled, sighing out. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” she said, wiping some of her tears. Marinette gave her a smile.

“This is what friends are for, Rose,” she told her, hugging her gently. Adrien felt his heart fill with adoration for his classmate, in awe of how compassionate she was. 

His mind was brought back to what happened on Heroes’ Day. He’d told her that she was their everyday Ladybug, and he never once thought that she didn’t fit that statement. Her heart was so kind, and she was always willing to help others. Adrien wanted to do the same a lot of the time, but it came so naturally to Marinette. 

He then remembered that she had kissed his cheek in response. It had made his heart feel warm and fuzzy, and he’d thought it was really sweet. He didn’t even need a thank you in return for what he had told her because it was the truth. But she had gone out of her way to thank him with a sweet gesture that everyone else had seemed to admire as well. 

Adrien decided then and there to return the favor. He wanted to tell her as often as he could how amazing she was. He never wanted her to forget the impact she had on others. 

Adrien stood from his seat in the lunchroom, beginning to walk towards the conversation she was having nearby. But when he saw her turn to look at him, he felt a pit form in his stomach. Her eyes were so soft and so kind, but he felt like they were seeing right through him in that moment. Was he _nervous?_

He scratched the back of his neck, both Rose and Marinette watching him. He scrambled to think of something to say.

“I, uh, just wanted you to know that if I can do anything to help, please let me know,” he told Rose, and she gave him a small smile. He glanced at Marinette, wishing that his cheeks would stop warming themselves. 

“It’s really awesome of you to help out, Marinette,” he said, feeling the shakiness in every syllable. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, one that made his face grow warmer. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, but he knew that he was far too nervous to return the favor at that moment. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, and he nodded tensely, turning to walk back to his seat. He wanted to hit himself, wondering what had come over him. 

Adrien tried a few more times with no luck. Marinette went above and beyond as class representative, and though it inspired him, he was still too nervous. She decided to bake everyone’s favorite pastry individually as a fun project for herself. But still, something held him back. 

A few weeks later, Adrien walked into homeroom only to see Mylene run past him with tears in her eyes. Adrien left his bag by the door, hearing someone calling his name but ignoring it. He chased after Mylene, but she had gone into the girl’s bathroom. He looked around for an idea and saw Marinette at her locker.

“Marinette,” he spoke, rushing up to her. She blinked at him in surprise, closing her locker.

“Hi,” she said, looking at his face in confusion. He knew she could tell something was wrong. It was like a sixth sense of her’s.

“Mylene ran out of the classroom crying. She’s in the girl’s bathroom right now, but I don’t want to leave her alone,” he told her, glancing back towards the bathroom. He watched the determination fill her features. Her shoulders squared, her eyes were steady, and she walked confidently and quickly, heading towards the girls’ bathroom. 

“Mylene!” she called, opening the door. Adrien held the door open with his foot, facing away so that he could hear but not see. 

“Is that you, Marinette?” Mylene asked weakly, sniffling. He heard a bathroom stall door swing open as he listened.

“I’m here, too, Mylene. We both came to make sure you’re okay,” he spoke up gently, and Marinette laughed lightheartedly, probably at Mylene’s expression. 

“He’s waiting outside. Now, what happened?” she asked, a caring nature infused into every word. 

“I was trying out this new outfit today because Ivan helped me pick it out, but Chloe hates it,” she sobbed, and Adrien’s heart fell. “She picked apart every piece of it and laughed at me.” 

“I think you look adorable, Mylene,” Marinette told her, and her sobbing stopped. “One stuck up girl’s opinion doesn’t matter. You can wear anything you want, and you’ll look gorgeous,” she spoke, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile. His heart felt so full of warmth and appreciation. It felt a little hard to breathe when he thought about how wonderful she was.

“Really?” Mylene asked, and Adrien nodded to himself. 

“You look fantastic, Mylene,” he spoke up, remembering what he’d seen her wearing, and she sniffled behind him. 

“Thank you guys,” she spoke quietly, and Marinette sighed out. 

“It’s what friends are for. We’ll always be here,” she reassured her, and Adrien gave a thumbs up so they could both see. 

“We should get back to class,” Mylene spoke, sounding a lot less shaky. The three of them walked back together, and Adrien was trying to work up the nerve to finally return Marinette’s kindness the whole time. But still, that nervousness reappeared, and he missed his chance once more. 

“Chloe,” Marinette spoke firmly when they got back to the classroom. Class hadn’t started yet, so Chloe was still lounging on her desk.

“What?” Chloe replied, looking at her nails.

“Can I speak to you outside?” Marinette asked firmly, and Chloe eyed her.

“No,” she shrugged, and Adrien sighed. Marinette shook her head, standing tall. 

“Fine. Then I’ll ask you here. Please don’t be mean to Mylene like that again. You made her cry,” Marinette said, her hands clenched into fists. Adrien moved to stand next to her, hoping to adopt the same conviction in his eyes as Marinette. Chloe glared at the both of them, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. 

“Her outfit is hideous. How could I not say something?” she asked, pursing her lips. Mylene sighed, leaning against Ivan’s shoulder. Adrien watched Marinette grit her teeth, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder to bolster her. She glanced at him, offering him a small smile before turning back to Chloe. 

“I mean it, Chloe. She could have gotten akumatized. I won’t let you insult and endanger my friends over opinions you could keep to yourself,” she spoke, and Chloe’s mouth dropped open when she saw Adrien’s hand on her shoulder. It bothered Adrien that she hadn’t even been paying much attention to what Marinette had said to her. 

“Are you on _her_ side, Adri-kins?” she asked incredulously, and Adrien sighed. 

“Yes, Chloe,” he nodded, feeling disappointed in his childhood friend. She scoffed, looking infuriated. 

“How dare you side with _Dupain-Cheng?_ You’re supposed to be on my side, not the losers’ side,” she spit, shaking her head. “You’re unbelievable, utterly unbelievable.” Adrien wanted to speak up, but Marinette beat him to it. 

“Adrien was the first one to try and help Mylene. Adrien came to me because he had done all he could do, but he still wanted to do more. Because Mylene is his friend, and he cares about his friends, Chloe,” she retorted, stepping forward and out of Adrien’s hand. “That’s true kindness, and honestly, that’s what being a hero is about. It’s doing everything you can. He’s an everyday superhero,” she spoke, glancing back at him, seeming to have briefly forgotten about Chloe. The knowing smile she gave him only served to lift his heart higher. Did she really think of him as a hero?

Chloe was speechless, staring at the two of them locked in eye contact. 

“Do you really mean that?” he asked Marinette, gazing down into her eyes, seeing their certainty.

“Of course,” she answered, and Adrien felt confidence rise through to his shoulders. He forgot about everything else and focused on her, wanting the feeling of warmth to never leave the spot in his chest. 

Adrien gently cupped her jaw with both hands, leaning down to kiss her cheek, feeling her flush under his palms. He pulled away to look into her eyes, constantly surprised at the intensity of the blue waiting there for him. He realized his lips had lingered too long against her skin, that he was searching her eyes for moments longer than planned, and that he was a lot closer than he remembered being. 

He pulled away gently, letting his hands fall and seeing that her blush had spread down through her shoulders. He then realized that he too was blushing, the pit in his stomach forming again.

“Thank you, Marinette,” he spoke, seeing her blink at him in shock. 

Chloe stormed out of the room, Sabrina trailing behind her, and it was only then that Adrien realized the state the rest of the class was in. They were all cheering, and he felt like cheering too, having finally returned the favor to Marinette. It was the least he could do, but he felt like he was soaring.

Adrien looked back to Marinette, seeing that she was still red, her lips parted. He moved back over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Marinette, are you okay?” he asked, wondering if maybe he’d gone too far. She shook her head as if to clear it, giving him a wide grin.

“Never been better!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such dorks wow
> 
> thank you all for reading! i can't believe how much support these are getting! asdfghjkl im gonna cry
> 
> i love you all <3 
> 
> here's my tumblr as well <3 [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	26. Day 26 - Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien feels a little under the weather when Marinette comes to visit.

Adrien was only slightly surprised when Marinette flew in through his window. She walked over and closed the window after herself, activating the automatic blinds and waiting until it was dark to detransform. The pink flash of light lit up the room, and Adrien hit the light switch to see her smiling face. 

“Hey there,” he smiled, watching her move over to him. He walked a few paces to meet her halfway, holding his arms out for a hug. She stood on her tiptoes, holding his face and pulling him down into a short kiss. He blinked in surprise, blushing.

“What was that for?” he asked, looking down at her bright eyes. She seemed to be glowing, and it made him want to feel as happy as she did. 

“I missed you,” she spoke, blinking up at him cutely. It only made him blush more, his heart feeling tight. Usually they teased one another when they met at night like this, having seen each other at school during the day, but Adrien didn’t feel the urge to discount her statement at all.

“I missed you too,” he said truthfully, having wanted to see her blue eyes up close all day. She gave him a warm smile, moving to hug him tightly around his torso.

“You’re a dork,” she mumbled against his chest, and he let his arms wrap around her. He relished in her gentle warmth, letting the feeling spread throughout his whole body as he held her close. He saw Tikki and Plagg flying around the room, eventually settling on the railing on the second floor to watch the two of them. 

“Well, what does the dork’s girlfriend want to do tonight?” he asked, a little disappointed when she pulled away so soon. She pursed her lips in thought, holding up a bag she brought. 

“I have that homework you wanted to work on together, I have my Switch, I have knitting I could do,” she listed, glancing up at him. He weighed the options, looking around his room briefly.

“Is that homework due tomorrow?” he wondered, and she nodded, taking it out and looking it over. 

“It shouldn’t take us too long,” she said, gauging his expression. He shrugged, and she smiled, setting her bag on the couch and running over to his bed to jump onto it and land on her back. He watched her and laughed, grabbing his homework from his desk and joining her to sit on the bed. 

They worked on their homework for a while, trying to stay focused but getting into one pillow fight and two tickle attacks along the way. Adrien loved the face she made when she wanted to get something done but couldn’t keep her laughter in, so despite how long it took them to finish, seeing that face made it worthwhile. 

“What now?” he asked as he put his homework away, but Marinette was already grabbing something from her bag.

“Can I show you the new outfit I made in Animal Crossing?” she wondered, holding up her Switch. He chuckled, nodding. 

“Of course, princess,” he smiled, settling into the couch. As he waited for her to come over, he coughed suddenly, surprising the both of them. 

“Are you getting sick?” she asked, pressing a gentle hand to his forehead. 

“I have been feeling a little under the weather,” he offered as she sat down next to him. “I should have mentioned that before you came over. I’m sorry,” he said, looking at her. She looked at him thoughtfully, shrugging and then leaning over and pressing a softer kiss to his lips, letting herself linger close to him for a moment. 

“I don’t mind,” she spoke softly, turning back to her game with a smirk. Adrien’s heart was racing, his face red once more. She was going to drive him truly crazy, and something told him that she would be proud of doing so. 

They played Animal Crossing for a while, the kwamis coming over to watch and to commentate. Sooner or later, Marinette’s head ended up in his lap. He could tell she was pretty worn out from the day and from the early morning Akuma attack, and he was sufficiently tired himself. He yawned once, and she looked away from the game, watching him. 

“Wanna get some rest?” she asked, her blue eyes gazing into his own. He looked down at her, once again in awe of the beautiful girl that he was so lucky to call his girlfriend. Her hair had fallen out of its bun, unraveling across his thighs, and it was messy in the cutest way possible. She was already wearing her pajamas, her pink shirt sliding off her shoulder slightly and riding up to show her midriff. Her shorts were almost too short, but then again, Adrien’s Ladybug pajamas were just as blush-inducing. 

“I think so,” he spoke softly, seeing the gentle blush settling into her cheeks. She’d noticed his eyes running over her, and he blushed right back.

“A-ah, sorry!” he exclaimed, seeing her wide eyes. “I was just gonna tell you that, uh, it’s almost a shame to go to bed,” he spoke, blushing at his pause in the sentence and what it wanted to imply. “I mean, because you look really pretty, and I could look at you forever,” he said, still sounding like an idiot in his own mind. It was hard to say things eloquently around her, his head getting fuzzy when her beautiful presence was so close. 

“Thank you,” she replied, giving him a shy smile. He smiled back, and they both switched off their games. He laid a hand on her head, gently stroking her soft hair. 

“You should probably head back,” he told her, but she pouted almost immediately.

“No way,” she said stubbornly, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “If I’m gonna get sick, it’s already gonna happen.” He eyed her, seeing the adamance in her eyes. He ran his fingers through the length of her hair, nodding.

“You’re probably right,” he relented, seeing her get excited. She sat up and hugged him, kissing his cheek and putting her things away so that she would be able to leave first thing in the morning. 

Adrien turned off the lights and slid under his covers in bed, waiting for her as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. She walked over after a few minutes, yawning and stretching, climbing into the other side of the bed. 

“Sorry to always be taking your side of the bed, Plagg,” she spoke quietly, and Plagg flew up towards the two of them.

“No worries, Marinette,” he smiled, flying away to find a comfortable spot near Tikki. Adrien smiled, thinking about how Marinette brought out a softer side of Plagg and of himself.

Adrien and Marinette laid there for a few moments, facing each other.

“Thank you for letting me come over,” she whispered, and he smiled, reaching out to find her hand. 

“As long as we don’t get caught, you’re always welcome,” he whispered back, hearing her move closer. He could feel her gentle breath on his lips, feeling his heart pick up once more. He let go of her hand, reaching up to gently stroke her cheek, rubbing a thumb across her bottom lip before gently kissing her once more.

It was softer and slower than before. The way Marinette kissed him in return made his heart hurt, and he almost felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

After a few moments, she let their lips part, and he could feel the heat on her face under his palm. He wished he was able to see her flushed expression, knowing it would make his heart race even faster. 

She moved closer again, curling against his chest, resting her forehead there. He held her shoulders, keeping her safe in his arms. 

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she whispered, barely audible. He smiled, letting his eyes fall closed. 

“Goodnight, Marinette,” he replied in a whisper, falling asleep with the girl he loved more than anything in his arms. 

Adrien’s alarm clock sounded off too soon it seemed, but they both awoke as the first traces of sunlight lit up the Paris skyline. Adrien had ended up on his back, and Marinette was splayed out across his chest, her sleepy face lifting to meet his. 

“Good morning,” she spoke, sitting up and stretching. Adrien found himself wishing they could stay in bed all day cuddled up with each other, his body instantly feeling cold as she left his arms. 

He tried to reply, no sound coming out of his throat. His throat was aching, and as he looked to Marinette, he realized they were probably both sick. She sneezed and confirmed his thoughts, looking at him and laughing a little. 

“Guess we’re taking a sick day today,” she said hoarsely, sniffling. Adrien sighed out, nodding. 

Marinette moved to get out of bed, but Adrien caught her hand, pulling her back against him and holding her there. She giggled in his arms, and it was the most wonderful noise he’d ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! sorry if the kisses in this chapter were a little lackluster! 
> 
> let me know what you thought! I can't thank you enough for all this support, but I can try! thank you!!
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	27. Day 27 - Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After early morning training, the two teenagers are exhausted.

Adrien breathed out heavily, glancing over at Marinette. She was leaning on a stone column and breathing just as hard as he was. 

They’d been training that morning, just like every morning, but they were both pretty tired. Marinette let herself fall to the floor, collapsing and sighing out. Adrien looked over at her and chuckled, sitting down himself. 

“That akuma really did us in, didn’t it?” he said, and Marinette laughed humorlessly. 

“No kidding,” she grumbled. He tried to slow his breathing, standing to grab one of the last waters from the cooler they’d brought along. He noticed Marinette looking at the ceiling, probably watching the clouds roll past in the morning sky through the glass in the old warehouse they’d picked out. He hoped no one would ever follow them there. 

Adrien appeared above her, handing her a water bottle. She sat up and took it, smiling at him as he sat down next to her. He tried not to think about how cute she looked. 

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” he asked after taking a long swig of water. She did the same, closing the cap and setting it next to her. 

“I’m probably gonna take a nap,” she sighed, stretching out her arms. He sighed. 

“I wish I could take a nap. As soon as I get home it’s piano for the next five hours,” he grumbled, falling onto his back against the mats they’d laid out on the hard floor. 

“I mean, you could always come take a nap at my place,” she suggested. He looked over at her, weighing the offer for a second and wondering if she was being serious.

“You mean it?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. He thought she might have blushed, but then he remembered that her cheeks were always red after working out. 

“Yeah! My parents are off buying more supplies right now, and then they’ll be at a business conference for the afternoon,” she told him, and he looked back to the sky as he thought. 

“I honestly would love to come hangout,” he admitted, knowing his father would be angry but not really caring. Time with Marinette meant the world to him. _She_ meant the world to him. 

“Great! Why don’t we get going then, before you fall asleep right there,” she teased, standing up and offering him a hand. He took it, feeling his muscles burn as he moved to stand. 

They put their mats in a dark corner like usual, grabbed the cooler, and then they transformed, running back towards Marinette’s house. They made sure no one was following them, detransforming in an alleyway a little ways from the bakery and walking the rest of the way on foot. 

“I’ve never gotten to really appreciate how beautiful early mornings are,” she spoke softly, carrying the cooler with ease. He smiled, watching the sun rise over the Notre-Dame. 

“Thank you for doing this with me,” she continued, looking at him with a gentle smile. He returned it, feeling his heart flutter a little.

“Thank you too,” he replied as they came to Marinette’s apartment door. They climbed the stairs to the apartment, leaving the cooler in the kitchen and heading up to Marinette’s room. She laughed nervously, and he looked around to see that her room was pretty messy. 

“Sorry about this,” she sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m working on a project, and all these fabrics are laid out in a specific order,” she told him as he looked around at all the patterns and fabrics laid out over her chaise and the giant chest in the corner and over her vanity. 

“Looks like a big undertaking,” he joked lightheartedly, and she sighed again, nodding.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to finish it soon,” she shrugged, stepping back down a few stairs and then looking back up at him. 

“Do you wanna change? You’ve left so much stuff here that I have a few different outfits,” she teased, eyeing him. He blushed a little, looking down at her.

“Really?” he asked, and she giggled a little. “Uh, sure, I’ll change,” he said, coming down the stairs with her. She threw him a change of clothes and went to change herself, and they both headed back up to her room when they were done.

Marinette yawned, stretching and glancing at him.

“You can come on up,” she spoke, beginning to climb the ladder to her bed in the loft. He immediately blushed, looking at her.

“A-ah, I can take the couch,” he told her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“How many times have we dozed off together, chaton?” she asked, noticing the blush on his cheeks and blushing a little herself. “I won’t bite, I promise,” she teased, not looking at him again. He could hear the nervousness in her voice, but he followed her anyway. 

She took her normal portion of the bed, and he inched towards the wall, laying down awkwardly as he tried not to crowd her or get too close for her comfort.

“Adrien,” she spoke, and he turned to look at her. She was on her side, staring at him. “You don’t have to squish against the wall. I don’t mind,” she chuckled, seeming amused. He blushed again, letting his body relax a little.

“If you say so,” he said, turning to face her as well. He watched her cheeks gradually turn pink in the dim morning light streaming through the trapdoor above them, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how she looked absolutely adorable. 

She squeezed her eyes shut before he could admire the intensity of the blue waiting there, and he laughed to himself quietly. She dozed off pretty quickly, her lips parting ever so slightly and her breathing becoming soft and even. 

He blinked heavily as he watched her, reaching up to push a strand of hair away that had fallen into her face and feeling his heart jump when she leaned into his touch. He pulled his hand away slowly, watching a little frown appear on her lips. He hesitated but tested out brushing his fingers against her cheek once more. The frown disappeared, and he let his hand gently rest on her cheek. She smiled lightly in her sleep, and it made him feel like melting right there.

Somehow, even with his heart racing, he managed to fall asleep a few minutes later. They were both so tired. 

Some time later, Adrien woke up to the late morning sun shining in his eyes. He blinked quickly, disoriented as he moved to get the sun out of his eyes. But when he tried, he found that he was a little stuck. 

Marinette had wrapped her arms behind his head and pulled herself closer, one of her thighs hooking over his waist. Her face was nuzzled against his shoulder, and he began blushing, finding himself at a loss for what to do and in disbelief. He knew she probably hadn’t meant to get so close, and he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable when she woke up. 

“Marinette,” he called lightly, but she didn’t move. He stared down at her, reaching to move her leg off of him at least and touching her bare skin. He blushed more, lifting her thigh gently and placing it on top of her other leg. He reached up with his free hand and began to try and move her arms out from around his head, but as he lifted one of her arms, she began to stir. 

Marinette hugged herself closer to him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and letting her hands find his hair. His heart was pounding as he wondered what to do, but she was still moving a little.

“Sorry Adrien,” she mumbled. “This is _my_ pillow.” Adrien chuckled lightly, holding in a louder laugh, but it had already woken her up. She pulled her head away from his shoulder, their noses almost touching as he watched her open her eyes to find his own staring right into her’s. She jumped, pulling herself away from him.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!” she yelped, pushing herself to the other edge of the bed. Adrien immediately felt the loss of her warmth even though they were halfway through summer vacation, and a small part wished they could have stayed that way.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, looking at her. She was subconsciously trying to cover herself, pulling the blanket to her chest. “I tried to pull you away, but you wouldn’t let me,” he told her, and the blush on her cheeks grew redder. 

“I’m so sorry,” she groaned, burying her face in the blanket. He laughed, reaching over to pat her head a few times. 

“Don’t worry about it. It was an accident,” he laughed lightly, seeing her pull her face away so he could see it again. She looked completely adorable, he couldn’t deny that. She was pouting, and she’d somehow messed up her hair, probably from nuzzling into his shoulder. 

“You’re just happy because you got to snuggle up to me,” she accused him, glaring. He could hear the joking in her voice, smirking at her. 

“I think it’s _you_ who wants to cuddle me so bad, bugaboo,” he teased, and her mouth dropped open, her face going even redder. 

“I- You-” she struggled and then gave up, pulling the pillow out from under her head and throwing it at his face. He let it hit him, laughing as he took it away. She’d hidden her face in the blanket again, and he reached over to try to take it from her.

“Come on, Mari, it’s okay,” he laughed, moving closer to get more leverage on the blanket. But she held on tight, not letting him win. “You leave me no choice then,” he grinned, reaching behind her and pulling her close again, pressing their chests together a little tighter than he’d planned. It made him blush too, but Marinette squeaked loudly into the blanket. He hugged her, laughing when she started trying to curse him out unintelligibly. He let her go, and she pushed away, her ears and shoulders flushed as well. She reached up and flicked his forehead, and he only laughed harder at seeing her trying to keep a pout on her lips.

After a few more seconds, she began to laugh too, and Adrien realized he’d never had so much fun taking a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! i loved writing this one omg <3
> 
> i can't thank you all enough for all the support im getting! it blows my mind and im just <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	28. Day 28 - Care Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien brings Marinette a care package, and she feels inclined to return the favor.

It was 3 am. 

Marinette came back into her room after having gone to the bathroom and getting a drink of water. She thought she remembered turning her lamp on, but she was so out of it she figured she must have forgotten. 

She closed her trapdoor, yawning as she fumbled her way towards her ladder. Just then, the lamp by her bed in her loft flipped on, and Adrien was sitting there on her bed in his pajamas with a small smile. She held back a startled yelp, covering her mouth and catching her breath. She was fully awake at that point, her surprise making her heart race. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, staring up at him. He smiled sheepishly, holding up a small basket with different treats and gifts inside. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, staring up at it.

“Is that for me?” she wondered quietly, starting to walk closer. She moved to step onto the ladder, but he spoke up.

“No, wait,” he said, and she stopped, staring up at him.

“We’re supposed to keep six feet of distance, remember?” he teased, and Marinette smiled lightheartedly.

“How could I forget? It’s all anyone can talk about,” she sighed, wishing things could go back to normal but wanting everyone to be safe. She watched his eyes darken as well, knowing he hadn’t been taking isolation very well. 

“So what’s the deal with that, kitty?” she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled again and lifted up the basket for her to see more clearly. 

“I brought you a care package because…” he trailed off, staring at it in his hands. She watched him, seeing how distraught he looked. “Well, there are a lot of reasons, but I just miss seeing you everyday,” he told her, watching a small blush appear on her cheeks. He gave her a warm smile that seemed forced but genuine nonetheless. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she smiled back, watching him set the basket on her bed. She wished he didn’t have to go, but he’d told her that he wasn’t able to leave his room unless it was really early in the morning, like it was then. 

“Call me later today, okay?” she asked, his back already turned to her. He gave her a smile and then transformed, filling her room with green light. 

“Sure thing, princess,” he told her before jumping through the skylight and leaving her to head back to bed with a big smile on her face. 

~~~~~

Later that day, he called her, and they talked for a few hours. He was bored out of his mind, just like she was, and they both wished they could go out and do something with their friends.

As Adrien hung up the phone, Marinette finally settled on one of the ideas that had been floating around in her head. She knew it couldn’t make up for how helpless he felt, but she hoped it would help at least a little. 

Over the next few days, she contacted all of their friends and asked them to write cards for Adrien and send them to her house. She gathered snacks she knew he liked, she bought him some DVDs of animes he’d been talking about watching, and she found a few plushies that she knew would make him smile. She even knitted matching hats for him and Plagg. 

When she’d finally finished putting it all together, it was around 3 am on a Friday morning. Marinette looked at all the cards, having written her own as well. She’d gathered a lot more than she’d planned, but he knew it would at least make him smile. 

She took off across the rooftops, careful not to drop anything along the way. When she came to stand on the rooftop across from his house, she noticed that the lights were on in his room. After a few moments of watching him pace across the floor, Plagg nudged his shoulder, and their eyes met. She gave him a smile and waved, trying to hold the basket behind herself. He waved back and then motioned for her to come in. She noticed the open window, jumping to the ledge carefully.

“Sorry to bother you,” she spoke, looking around before detransforming. Tikki floated up and landed on Marinette’s shoulder, and that was when she realized that she’d come in her pajamas. She blushed a little as he stood a safe distance away from her. 

He looked slightly tired, but she could tell that he was happy to see her. He was giving her a small smile that she knew from experience was subconscious. She always thought it was more adorable that he had any right to be.

“No problem. It’s not like I’m busy,” he chuckled, glancing at her hands holding the basket behind her back. He raised his eyebrows, looking back to her. 

“Oh, I brought this for you,” she said, bringing the care package around to show him. His eyes softened even more, and she set it down and walked away so he could come grab it. She watched as he looked through everything she’d compiled, and when he got to all the cards, he stopped.

“You did this all for me?” he wondered, looking up at her with wide eyes. She smiled, feeling her heart swell.

“All of our friends wrote you something. And of course I did this for you, silly,” she smiled lightheartedly, watching him look back at the basket in astonishment.

“I, uh,” he chuckled a little, glancing at her for a moment. “Can I hug you?” he asked, and she felt her heart jump at the opportunity. 

“I really don’t mind,” she spoke softly, watching him set the basket down and walk towards her in long, eager strides. He moved to pull her into his chest quickly but gently, hugging her tightly and warmly. She let herself blush while he couldn’t see, her cheek pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart racing, and her’s was no slower. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he spoke, the sound rumbling through his chest. She smiled, squeezing him a little. 

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she said, wishing they could stay like that for a long time. She felt so safe with him so close, like nothing bad was happening or would ever happen again. 

And he didn’t let go. He held her there, the two of them breathing in each other’s presence in comfortable silence. After a few moments more, he was stroking her hair, and she blushed again.

“Sorry, I’m just so lonely here,” he spoke, barely above a whisper. Her heart ached for him, wishing there was something she could do. 

“I could come visit you again tomorrow,” she whispered back, and he finally pulled away, looking at her. “And every day,” she continued shyly, watching his reaction. 

“I would love that,” he breathed, smiling as he held her shoulders gently. 

“But you can’t get sick,” she teased quietly, and he nodded, holding out a pinky. 

“I promise,” he stated, and she lifted to intertwine their fingers. His hands were so warm.

“Good,” she giggled lightly, both of them letting go. She glanced at the window, not wanting to leave. 

“I’ll see you again soon,” she told him, watching his face fall. “Make sure you let me know what you think of those animes,” she said, and he lit up again, just a little. He nodded, watching her transform. 

Marinette climbed up to the window ledge, turning to look back at Adrien. He gazed up at her, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. 

“I’ll miss you,” she spoke just loud enough for him to hear. His mouth dropped open a little, but then he gave her a small smirk. 

“Of course you will, m’lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are staying safe. it's scary, but i know we'll all get through this together <3
> 
> thank you for reading! i can't believe how much support I'm getting! your comments, no matter how brief or how long, always make me smile without fail. i can't thank you enough for your kudos and your comments and all your love <3
> 
> as always, here's my tumblr [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	29. Day 29 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gives Marinette something to think about before the wedding.

Marinette couldn’t place why she was so nervous. Maybe there were too many reasons, or maybe her frazzled brain couldn’t even muster a valid one. But she was freaking out, and her dad could see that.

“Marinette,” Tom chuckled, adjusting his tie. She stopped bouncing around, looking at him with wide eyes. “Honey, calm down,” he spoke, moving over to put his hands on her shoulders. She stared up at him. 

“Dad, I’m fine! Just jittery, you know?” she laughed in a high pitched voice, wiggling under his hands. He looked at her with a knowing smile, and her heart was still beating out of her chest. 

“What if I _trip?”_ Marinette suddenly realized, and she felt her whole world tip on its side. Tom let out a booming laugh, taking one of his hands off her shoulder to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Sweetheart, would I ever let you fall?” he asked her, looking into her eyes expectantly. She thought about it for a moment, knowing she would be holding her dad’s arm for the whole walk down the aisle. She could hold on as tight as she wanted or barely touch him, but she knew no matter what, he wouldn’t let her fall. 

Marinette gave him a smile, taking a deep breath. 

“You’re right,” she nodded, and he winked at her. Marinette glanced back out the doors, hearing all the people who would be watching her. She imagined Adrien waiting for her, feeling anxious all over again. 

“Let me give you something to think about,” her dad spoke, interrupting her thoughts and pulling her gaze back to him. “Think about the memories you have with Adrien, okay? All the moments you love the most. That’s how I calmed my nerves before your mother walked down the aisle,” he told her, a reminiscent look in his eyes. Marinette’s train of thought stopped as she considered what her dad had offered her. 

She started from the beginning. 

It was a rainy day, one that she would never forget. She would never forget the way the rain poured or the way the thunder rumbled through the city. How could she? 

Adrien’s eyes searched her own in her memory, their warmth and emotion tying her to her thoughts. They were so young. She’d been so adamant on disliking him, but again, how could she? He was so kind, so genuine, and he couldn’t hide that even if he wanted to. It manifested in every action, and the umbrella he offered to her that day was the first of an innumerable amount of times that she was reminded of that. 

Marinette was immediately sucked into the next memory, and it was a strong one. 

They’d discovered each other’s identities by accident, and it was painful at first. It was confusing and upsetting. They struggled with how to act and what to say. At times, words only got in the way of expressing how they felt. A simple hug was what finally united them again, and from that day forward, they’d been inseparable. An unstoppable team.

The first kiss they’d shared wasn’t grand or overly passionate or like a movie. It was simple and sweet. She remembered every color of the sunset they’d watched together, but it couldn’t have been nearly as beautiful as the way he made her feel. Knowing he cared for her got her through the toughest of times, and imagining being without him during it all was a thought she couldn’t bear, even as she relived the memory in her mind. 

As she felt her heart swell, his first “I love you” rang through her mind. It had been just a whisper, and she hadn’t been able to see his face, but it didn’t matter. She’d known he’d felt that way for years, but hearing it out loud, knowing he was ready to tell her, it meant everything to her. 

She couldn’t imagine him feeling much different when she’d said it back. 

As the music began, signaling the beginning of the wedding ceremony, Marinette let one last memory play through her mind. 

On the night they’d gotten engaged, she’d been in a bad mood. Everything had been going wrong that day, and he’d done everything he could do to try and remedy it. So when he pulled out the ring as they sat on the hood of his car, she cried. She let the tears stream and apologized for agonizing over small and inconsequential things all day. 

It was the way he tenderly wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks that she remembered most vividly. Knowing that she loved her enough to spend the rest of his life with her erased all her trivial worries. 

It was the same as she took the first step down the aisle. 

Their eyes met, and she couldn’t stop her heart from feeling like it was going to burst. They were an immovable force, an unbeatable duo. They were going to spend their lives together. They loved each other. 

So what was there to worry about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all im SOBBING. i've never written anything wedding related before and omg i can't handle it 
> 
> thank you all for reading! i can't believe this month is almost over already! 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	30. Day 30 - Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get André's ice cream together.

Marinette looked in the mirror at her dress, twirling once and grinning, giggling a little. 

She had tried to convince herself over and over again that it wasn’t a date, but it hadn’t worked. 

Adrien had pulled her aside at school that afternoon, and she couldn’t stop thinking about the look in his eyes. He’d asked her if she wanted to go out for ice cream. _André’s_ ice cream. When Marinette had looked slightly taken aback, he’d explained that he wanted to do something together as their civilian selves that they’d done as Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

That reason hadn’t been enough to quell Marinette’s racing heart, and it kept a constant speed. So she was left to pace in her room, waiting for him to arrive.

She was checking the braids in her hair one last time when she heard the doorbell. It made her jump out of her skin, but she was bolting down the stairs with her purse in her hand before she could catch a breath. 

Marinette pulled open the door to see Adrien standing there, looking at her with a warm look in his eyes. She smiled widely, seeing that he had a single pink rose in his hand just before he offered it to her. 

“Good evening, m’lady,” he smiled, watching her accept it. He took the opportunity to gently steal one of her hands and kiss it, and it made her cheeks light up in red. 

“H-hi,” she stammered, her heart still racing. If it really wasn’t a date, what was with the rose? She glanced down at it, looking back to his warm smile and feeling it melt her heart. 

“Let me get a vase for this,” she spoke, grabbing one from the cupboard. When she’d given it water and a place on the table, she turned back to glance at him. It looked like he’d been admiring her the whole time, and she wondered if she would be able to make it through their little outing without collapsing. If he kept looking at her that way, she wouldn’t survive five more minutes. 

“Alright, I’m ready,” she smiled, and he nodded, offering her his arm. She blinked at him, and he grinned. 

“It’s my job to escort the beautiful lady down the stairs,” he said, a playful smirk on his lips. She bit her tongue, trying not to smile too wide as she linked arms with him. 

“Thank you, sir,” she giggled, and he laughed to himself, closing the door behind them as they left. 

Marinette breathed in the warm spring air as they stepped outside, wishing the weather could always be so nice. She glanced up at the sky, seeing the first touches of orange outline the dotted clouds, eagerly awaiting the sunset. 

“I heard that André was pretty close today, so I figured we could walk,” he told her, letting her arm go. She blinked at him, wishing she’d been paying more attention as to not have let him pull away. 

“Great,” she smiled anyway, opting to walk a little closer to him than she normally would instead. Having him so close was a double-edged sword; everything about him made her feel safe, but everything about him made her heart race. She was sure she was doomed, but at least she was enjoying herself. 

They began to walk down the street, chatting about school, summer vacation, and recent Akuma attacks. 

“I wonder if Hawkmoth will go on vacation this summer,” Adrien joked, and Marinette snorted. 

“Can you imagine Hawkmoth at a waterpark?” Marinette giggled, hearing Adrien burst out laughing at the thought. 

Before long, they found André, hearing his booming voice from a few streets down. They rushed over excitedly, waiting in line until it was their turn. 

André looked delighted to see them, but before he said anything, he stopped, looking between the two of them.

“Something’s changed between you two,” he said, tapping his chin. “I can see it, but can you?” Marinette’s eyes were wide, remembering that the last time they’d been together to get ice cream was before they knew each other’s identities. 

“Uh, nothing’s changed!” she laughed nervously, waving a hand. Adrien laughed along with her, scratching the back of his neck. 

“There’s romance in your eyes, it’s clear to see. It looks like a budding love story to me,” André winked, leaning down to be on eye level with the two of them. They both tensed, and Marinette was blushing like crazy. 

Maybe it would have been different if Marinette had gotten the courage to tell Adrien how she felt. She knew he was in love with her, but as far as he knew, it was one-sided. And the thought of the secret coming out right then scared her senseless. 

“Nevertheless!” André exclaimed, laughing as he picked up his ice cream scoop. “Can I offer you some Sweetheart’s Ice Cream?” he asked, and they both sighed out, relieved that the subject had been dropped. 

“Yes, please,” Adrien smiled, and Marinette watched carefully as André started to prepare their ice cream. 

“Listen closely because I’ll tell you this quick, these flavors are symbolic of your loves before you two clicked,” he spoke, grabbing two cones. He glanced back at them knowingly, and Marinette wondered how he saw through people so easily. She wondered what he meant, feeling her stomach twist into a few knots in anticipation. 

“But something tells me that your loves haven’t changed, just rearranged,” he smiled, beginning to scoop. 

“Strawberry with black chocolate chip, blackberries for her hair, blueberry ice cream just like her sky blue stare,” André sang out, scooping all three flavors onto a cone and adding a cherry on top. He handed the ice cream to Adrien, and she watched as his eyes lit up. Her crush turned to look at her, and she realized that those colors represented Ladybug. They represented _her._

It was still hard to believe that her crush liked her back, and seeing those ice cream flavors really did her in. She blushed brightly, completely blind to what else André was about to uncover. 

“Peach pink like his lips, and mint like his eyes,” he spoke happily, handing Marinette her ice cream as her heart dropped. She took it shakily, seeing that Adrien’s expression hadn’t changed from the sunny disposition he had as he gazed at her.

“Thank you, André,” Adrien grinned, beginning to walk away. Marinette glanced back at André, and he winked at her, gesturing for her to go and follow. She hurried after Adrien, almost tripping over her own feet. 

The two of them found a bench along the Seine to watch the sunset, beginning to eat their ice cream. 

“Mint like his eyes,” Adrien spoke softly, and Marinette felt her whole body tense up once more. “I forgot, you never did tell me about the boy you’re in love with,” he said, his happy tone dimming ever so slightly. 

“O-oh, I d-didn’t?” she asked, laughing awkwardly afterwards. He turned to look at her, seeming concerned. 

“Mari? Are you okay?” he asked, and she grinned too widely, nodding. He eyed her for a little while longer, and she tried eating her ice cream quickly as if that would make the burning question disappear. She only got a brain freeze, trying to soothe it as she glanced back over at Adrien. He was staring at her ice cream in deep thought. 

“Do I know him?” he wondered, and Marinette tried to breathe normally, hoping she would be able to get out of the situation somehow. 

“Uh, yeah, he’s pretty famous!” she laughed, having spoken without thinking. She wanted to hit herself, feeling her chances of being able to lie getting slimmer and slimmer. 

“Really? So I probably do know him, then,” he said thoughtfully. She couldn’t ignore the sadness that was emanating from him.

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks. How long had she been pining after Adrien without knowing he was Chat Noir? She hadn’t known the real reason behind why he didn’t return her feelings. Adrien had been in love with Ladybug all along, and she’d rejected him so many times. 

Why was she still trying to reject him?

She took a deep breath, remembering who was sitting next to her. Everything would be okay. 

“He’s super handsome. He’s all over Paris. People say he looks a lot like Chat Noir, but I don’t see it,” she said enthusiastically, adding a joking lilt that she hoped he would pick up on. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, scratching his head. Marinette watched him, trying not to giggle to herself. 

“So he’s blonde?” he asked, and she nodded, watching him just look even more confused. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he’s in my class too. Can you imagine being in the same class as your crush?” Marinette teased, feeling her heart jump when clarity flooded into his eyes. 

“Wait,” he breathed out, turning to look at her. He glanced at her ice cream, and then back to her, and she wished she wasn’t blushing so hard. He stared at her, looking very lost and in disbelief. 

Marinette tried to calm her heart, breathing in the warm evening air deeply. She searched his eyes once more, and then took a leap of faith. She knew he would always be there to catch her. 

“I’m in love with you, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all! every single one of you! 
> 
> i can't tell you how much it means to me that you all supported me this month. i'm so glad you enjoyed what i shared with you, and your kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks mean so much to me. 
> 
> I'm so excited for the start of Marichat May 2020 tomorrow! thank you all, again <3
> 
> you can check me out on tumblr for miraculous ladybug shenanigans all year round <3 [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
